La verdad sobre Marinette
by Meredy Wyrda Brisingir
Summary: Desde la repentina desaparición de Marinette han pasado 2 años, en los cuales no ha aparecido ningún akuma y LadyBug tampoco se ha mostrado. Chat Noir y el Maestro Fu llevan todo ese tiempo buscándola, sin embargo, su encuentro solo sacará a la luz lo que el anciano creía una historia olvidada. Clasificación T por si acaso.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, he aquí otra publicación. Es el inicio de una nueva historia y me preguntó a dónde me llevará. Realmente todo esto comenzó de una forma muy distinta, de modo que no estoy muy segura de como resultará este experimento, al fin y al cabo no deja de ser otra de mis alocadas ideas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Kirara 213 por su apoyo y sus ánimos a que una servidora siguiera publicando.**

 **Advertencia; Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, ni los personajes de la serie que emplearé, sin embargo la trama es invención propia.**

 **Sinopsis:**

Desde la repentina desaparición de Marinette han pasado 2 años, en los cuales no ha aparecido ningún akuma y LadyBug tampoco se ha mostrado. Tikki lleva viviendo con Adrien desde entonces, preguntándose que fue de su portadora, y buscándola junto a Chat Noir y el Maestro Fu, sin embargo su encuentro con ella sacará todas las cartas a la luz, revelando la autentica historia detrás de Marinette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prologo**

 _Hace dos años_

Marinette se encontraba en la terraza sobre su habitación observando París mientras anochecía. La morena hablaba con Tikki sobre el akuma que ese día habían purificado.

-Me ha recordado un poco a Faraón.- comentó en un determinado momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él también quería revivir a alguien, se veía desesperado.

-Marinette, no se puede traer de vuelta así a nadie, y menos a costa de otras vidas. Yo he vivido por mucho tiempo, sé lo que es despedirse, y sé que no es fácil aceptarlo.- entonces estornudó- Comienza a refrescar...

-Pasa a dentro, luego seguimos- contestó ella.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó desde la trampilla

-No- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- estar aquí me ayuda a pensar, solo necesito unos minutos para ordenar mi mente.

La pequeña Kwami pasó a la habitación dejando a la chica sola, y se dispuso a dormir.

-Conque resucitar a los muertos- pensaba ella- eso alteraría el equilibrio del mundo. Es imposible que Hakmoth confiera verdaderamente ese poder, va más allá del poder de los Miraculous, posiblemente es una de las pocas cosas que ellos no pueden cumplir.

El sol terminó de ponerse, y Marinette se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. El grito de la chica rompió la calma del anochecer. Para cuando Tikki llegó no había rastro de su portadora. Ni siquiera su presencia.

Todavía confusa, voló hasta la tienda del Maestro Fu, el cual al verla tan alterada trató de calmarla.

-Tranquilízate Tikki, es la primera vez que te veo así.¿Qué te ha pasado?- trató el kwami verde.-¿Y tu portadora?

-¡No está!- acertó a decir.

-Tikki, respira hondo, y trata de explicarte. ¿A qué te refieres con que no está?- habló el anciano.

La pequeña hinchó sus diminutos pulmones y espiró varias veces. Repitió este proceso tres veces más antes de contestar.

-Estábamos hablando, en la azotea de su casa, cuando decidí entrar y ella se quedó sola unos momentos, de repente la escuché gritar y cuando llegué había desaparecido.

-¿Un akuma?- interrogó el maestro a su kwami.

-No- replicó- El miraculous de Nooro no lleva activo desde que purificasteis el akuma de hoy, así que no es una posibilidad. Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-De momento hay que avisar a ChatNoir, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la desaparición de su compañera. Es mejor que lo pongamos al corriente.

-¿Y que pasa con Hakmoth?- cuestionó Tikki.

-Con un poco de suerte se dará cuenta al transformarse de que no encuentra la presencia de los pendientes de LadyBug, así que podría parar de mandar akumas, sino, entraré yo mismo en escena.- finalizó el Maestro Fu.

Tan pronto como dieron por terminada la conversación contactaron con Adrien, al cual pusieron al corriente de todo, a excepción de la identidad de la portadora de los aretes. El muchacho no preguntó nada, solo permaneció en silencio procesando toda la nueva información. Plag se puso a hablar animadamente con Tikki y Wayzz.

 _Guarida de Hakmoth_

Hakmoth destransformado no paraba de gritar a Nooro.

-¡Qué es eso de que no sientes el miraculous de LadyBug! ¡No puede haber desaparecido así, como si nada!

-¡Es la verdad!- respondía aterrado- Ya no percibo su presencia, y usted, maestro, si se transforma lo notará también.

Pero Hakmoth ya no le escuchaba. Sabía que el kwami violeta no le mentía, de forma que mientras LadyBug estuviera desaparecida, no podría cumplir su deseo, por tanto no tenía sentido seguir enviando akumas. Simplemente sentía impotencia.

 _Muy lejos de París_

Marinette se despertó con la sensación de que la acababan de dar un ladrillazo en la cabeza. Llamó a Tikki, por pura costumbre, pero tan pronto como lo dijo se acordó de lo que había ocurrido. El sonido de una campana, el circulo de luz brillante que la cegó, la sensación de estar siendo succionada, todo esto antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en mitad de un bosque. Se levantó, lentamente por el esfuerzo, y se dirigió a una dirección al azar. No pasó mucho hasta que los árboles se abrieron y descubrió un claro, presidido por un lago. Sin embargo un elemento desentonaba en la escena. Una piedra, negra, que le recordaba a una lápida, se erguía junto a la orilla. Se acercó para verla mejor, y efectivamente, confirmó que, se trataba de una tumba, en cuyo grabado se leía:

" _Aquí yace r ne C g,_

 _junto sus dos hijos Gabriel y Ro,_

 _quienes murieron en la Noche Roja,_

 _protegiendo a sus seres queridos,_

 _victimas de la barbarie que durante años_

 _ha azotado este mundo._

 _Sa mémoire restera dans nos coeurs."_

 _(su memoria permanecerá en nuestros corazones)_

Marinette sin poder descifrar el primer nombre leyó la inscripción extrañada, porque lo único escrito en francés era la última oración, sin embargo lo leía perfectamente. La visión de esas palabras hizo en ella el deseo de echarse a llorar, como si una profunda tristeza la invadiese. Oyó pasos a su espalda, así que se giró. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos marinos se acercaba a ella corriendo, seguida de un muchacho, de facciones similares. Notó su cuerpo entumecido, y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar. Sus ojos se cerraron sin su permiso y la niebla del sueño la inundó mientras a lo lejos oía como la chica gritaba su nombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bueno, ¿qué os parece? Este es solo el comienzo, y todavía queda mucha trama por desarrollar. Todo, como espero que leáis está relacionado, así que os dejo un par de pregunta para la próxima actualización.**

 **¿Qué preferís, que Adrien sepa que Marinette es LadyBug, o que lo descubra cuando se reencuentre con la chica?**

 **¿Qué pensáis sobre la reflexión que hizo Marinette sobre el akuma?**

 **Hasta la próxima, Meredy.**


	2. El comienzo de un viaje

**Se abre el telón mostrando a una chica leyendo unas tarjetas y murmurando por lo bajo, mientras camina de un lado a otro. De repente se tropieza haciendo que todos los papeles se caigan, notando por primera vez al público. Tratando de recuperar la compostura corrige su posición y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.**

 **Meredy: Hola a todos, me complace decir que he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo...**

 **Plag:¡¿Donde está mi queso?!- entra en el escenario.**

 **Adrien: ¡Plag! Te he dicho que no interrumpas así – siguiendo a su kwami.- Lo siento, Meredy, sigue.**

 **Meredy: (asiente)... ha pasado...**

 **Lila: Wow no me habíais dicho que teníais un escenario. ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho?**

 **Alya: Lila, ahora no- tratando de sacarla de ahí- Es el momento del dislamer.**

 **Lila: ¿Quién preferiría escuchar a esa escritora del tres al cuarto antes de verme a mi?**

 **Tikki: Oh, Oh – un aura negra comienza a percibirse en el escenario- Alya saca a Lila de aquí.**

 **Meredy: Creo que fui demasiado amable con ella- El aura oscura sale de ella con mayor intensidad.**

 **Lila: Eso te pasa por no ser un personaje principal, como nosotros- llegados a este punto la intención asesina es palpable.**

 **Alya: ¡Maestro Fu! ¡Ayúdeme!**

 **Fu: Tranquila jovencita, no pasa nada, solo necesito apagar la luz.**

 **Todos: ¡No!**

 **Se queda el lugar a oscuras y cuando se encienden las luces solo queda Nino sentado al borde del escenario haciendo pompas. Se vuelven a apagar las luces y al encenderlas Meredy aparece con el aspecto de haber salido de una pelea.**

 **Meredy: Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, solo este proyecto.- sonríe- Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen, espero que el capitulo les guste .- respira hondo y su expresión se vuelve aterradora- Lila, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

… **... …... …... …... …...**

-Así que, ¿esa es tu idea?- dijo el hombre un tanto curioso.

-Es el momento, considero necesario hacerlo, antes de que sea tarde- replicó una mujer.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente, detonando el cansancio que portaba. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en un escritorio lleno de papeles y trabajo que quedaban pendientes hasta el final de la conversación. Aparte de la mesa, en la habitación había varias estanterías atestada de libros y un buen número de archivadores, que relucían a la luz de la media tarde. Era sobrio en cuanto a objetos personales, detonando que su huésped solo buscaba la funcionalidad del lugar.

-Sabes que es peligroso-advirtió

-Si pero..-trató de defenderse

-Te juegas mucho, hay muchas posibilidades de que salga mal- siguió ignorándola.

-Ya lo he pensado, sin embargo...

-Adelante, hazlo- finalizó él con una sonrisa que le recordó a su acompañante a la de un gato. Ella no evitó su sorpresa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas de acuerdo?

-Tu lo has dicho, ¿no? No queda otra. El que llegaras a esta conclusión es en parte mi culpa.

-No- cortó firmemente- Todo esto lo has provocado tu. Tu y tu estúpida decisión.

-Por lo menos nos volveremos a encontrar, aunque ella ya no estará. Solo me queda esperar que soluciones este problema.-confió a la rubia.

-Trata de no fastidiarla esta vez- concluyó antes de abandonar la estancia.

 **.**

 _París_

Habían pasado dos años desde la desaparición de Marinette. La versión oficial decía que Marinette se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. En ese tiempo Adrien, Alya, Nino y Lila la habían buscado por todas partes, pues ninguno creía en la historia que les contaron.

Tras el incidente de Volpina, Lila se quedó sola, sus mentiras la habían alejado de sus compañeros. Marinette se acercó a ella, y se hizo su amiga, integrándola en la pandilla. Cuando el Maestro Fu le contó que ella era LadyBug, en un principio pensó que se acercó a la italiana por pena o arrepentimiento, pero pronto Tikki lo sacó de su error. Ella en el fondo admiraba a Lila y realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Pero la revelación no solo le trajo dudas en ese tema. La primera semana fue confusa.¿Quien era ella, Marinette o LadyBug? ¿Su compañera de clase o de aventuras? ¿Su amor platónico o su mejor amiga? Es cierto que en alguna ocasión pensó que la chica era linda, pero cuando eso ocurría volvía a pensar en su señora. Pero el descubrir su identidad lo había cambiado todo. Ya no era una figura abstracta, era una persona cuyas facetas quería descubrir. Poco a poco comenzó a conocer por medio de Tikki, Alya y Lila a la chica. No pasó ni dos meses, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marinette. (Hay que tener en cuenta que su ausencia hace mucho).

Nino y Alya comenzaron a sospechar. Ambos sabían que el modelo estaba enamorado de LB, y ahora cuando la superheroina desaparece al mismo tiempo que su amiga, comienza a mostrar interés en Marinette. Esto sin añadir las misteriosas desapariciones que en ocasiones hacía, y las veces que lo habían escuchado hablar solo.

Lila por su parte también tenía sus propias sospechas. Al principio cuando Marinette se acercó a ella, decidió mantener las distancias. Su parecido era demasiado grande. Pero al cabo de una semanas ya consideraba a la chica su mejor amiga. No es que se hubiese olvidado del incidente, pero Marinette resultó ser la mejor persona que había conocido nunca, e inclusa la había introducido en su grupo de amigos. En cuanto a Adrien, también se mantuvo escéptica, sin embargo, al ver que nunca le reprochó lo de Volpina, terminó por aceptarlo.

Los tres se juntaron para exponer sus impresiones, llegando a una conclusión. Un día seguirían a Adrien y descubrirían su secreto. Cuando lo hicieron terminaron en la tienda del Maestro Fu y descubrieron toda la verdad. Al principio Lila no se lo tomo bien, pero tras hablar un rato con Tikki se calmó. Alya por su parte se sintió engañada por su amiga, pero Adrien le explicó la situación hasta que lo entendió. Nino, quien fue el que mejor se lo tomó (él prácticamente sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir, pues a su alrededor había sido más descuidado), le preguntó al anciano que si podían ellos hacer algo para ayudar, lo cual fue correspondido con "ser un buen amigo".

Al final los tres prometieron no contar nada. El maestro les contó que de haber sido otra época les hubiera entregado un miraculous, pero en aquellas circunstancias con la desaparición de LadyBug, el miraculous del pavo real y el de la mariposa, no quería arriesgarse.

Desde entonces habían sido un equipo. Cualquier rumor lo indagaban, cualquier pista la investigaban. Pero el tiempo pasó y no encontraron nada, hasta aquel día, dos años después, cuando todo cambió.

Adrien bajó del coche bostezando. En la entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont, ya había mucha gente, pero el rubio solo se fijó en sus tres amigos. Alya y Nino, los cuales caminaban juntos, hablando de cosas al azar, mientras que Lila, quien parecía haber llegado más temprano, miraba con interés algo en su móvil.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó, llamando la atención de los tres. Nino se acercó sonriente a él.

-Buenos días tío- respondió chocando con él los puños- ¿Qué tal?

-Cansado-mientras reprimía otro bostezo. Se fijó en que Alya también miraba con interés el teléfono de Lila- ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicas?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre iba a estrenar una nueva colección?- preguntó Lila con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que por secreto profesional- contestó Alya sin darle tiempo al chico- Cansado por las sesiones de fotos supongo.

-Justo, mejor vayamos adentro antes de que...-

-Adrikins -

-Mierda-

Chloe se acercó a la carrera, abrazándolo en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. El muchacho puso buena cara, intentando apartar a la muchacha de buena manera. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, desistió.

-Buenos días Chloe- saludó amablemente

-Buenos días Adrikins- respondió ella, antes de fijarse en algo- Pareces cansado ¿ha pasado algo?

-Es solo que tengo trabajo. Nada importante.

-Bueno para cualquier cosa me avisas- dijo antes de marcharse.

Nino esperó hasta que se fuera para hablar con su amigo.

-Es verdad que tienes mala cara, deberías descansar más.

-No te preocupes, en un rato estaré como nuevo, es solo que estoy un poco adormilado.

Se marcharon a clase sin tocar más el tema. Las horas pasaban aburridas, pasando de física a historia, de historia a matemáticas, y de matemáticas a literatura (1). Fue en esta última asignatura cuando recibió un mensaje del maestro Fu.

 _Adrien, ven a mi tienda en cuanto acaben las clases. M. Fu_

Todavía extrañado le pasó el móvil por debajo de la mesa a su amigo, quien a su vez pasó una nota a las chicas. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre los cuatro antes de asentir, tras el cual sonó la campana que marcaba el final del día. Con una velocidad digna de envidiar recogieron todas sus cosas y salieron a la carrera. No tardaron en llegar al lugar, donde encontraron al anciano con una expresión angustiada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Nino.

Él les tendió un papel y se sentó a la espera de que lo leyeran.

 _Nos vemos en la 3.1 a las 8. No llegues tarde. Marinette._

-No tiene sentido- dijo Adrien- ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

-Qué más da- replicó Alya- Mari va a parecer, y no pienso faltar.

-¿Usted que dice, Maestro?- preguntó dudosa Lila.

-Hay que ser precavidos, sin embargo esta podría ser nuestra única posibilidad de saber que pasó- y mirando a los chicos- Id a vuestras casas y decid que cenareis juntos fuera. Os quiero listos frente a la puerta del instituto a las 7:30.

Hicieron lo que el maestro les pidió, y puntuales se encontraron a las puertas del edificio. No les costó colarse en su interior y rápidamente llegaron al aula. Comenzaron a esperar a que fuera la hora, hasta que dos minutos antes una imponente figura ingresó en la sala. Gabriel Agreste hizo su aparición.

-¡Papá! ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Fu!¿esto ha sido cosa tuya?- preguntó ignorando a su hijo, con tono enfadado.

-Gabriel, ha pasado mucho tiempo- respondió tranquilo- yo no he tenido nada que ver, es más no esperaba tu presencia aquí, sin embargo ello detona el interés que tiene alguien en reunirnos a todos, lo cual hace que incremente mi preocupación.

Sin embargo la conversación no terminó ahí. Estaban todos tan metidos en ella que no se fijaron en como una pequeña mariposa blanca se coló en la habitación y se posó en la cátedra. Agitó una vez más sus alas antes de que comenzaran a brillar, inundando de luz todo el aula. Cuando el brillo se desvaneció ya no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera la mariposa.(2)

…... …... …... …...

Adrien abrió los ojos un poco desorientado. Olía a hierba y su espalda no estaba contra el frio mármol, sino sobre tierra. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, notando que todos se hallaban en un estado similar. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas fallaron y a punto estuvo de caerse. Alguien lo sujetó por detrás evitando así su tropiezo.

-¿Estás bien, Adrien?

Al escuchar la voz se congeló en el sitio. Lentamente se giró y descubrió quien lo había aguantado. Millones de preguntas explotaron en su mente, pero parecía que no podía articular palabra. De su boca solo salió una palabra...

-Mamá...-

Rose Agreste sonrió. La mujer era tal y como la recordaba, esbelta, elegante, de cabello de oro, ojos verdes y brillante sonrisa. Era como si nunca hubiera desaparecido.

-Has crecido mucho Adrien. Te has vuelto todo un hombre.- y mirando al resto añadió- no esperaba que fuerais tantos, pero da igual. Bienvenidos seáis a Rems, (3), donde nunca se sabe qué va a pasar.

…... …... …... …...

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1) Por lo que sé el horario francés es distinto al español. He indagado un poco y he encontrado que empiezan a las 8 / 8:30 y acaban a las 4 / 4:30, dividiéndose las clases en dos grupos de tres horas cada uno, teniendo en medio el descanso para comer. En este caso digamos que me he tomado la libertad de poner las clases de hora y media. Aunque seguramente no será así, es de cierta manera más cómodo.**

 **(2) Lo de la mariposa viene por los akumas. Al igual que esas oscuras mensajeras, la blanca está cargada de magia destinada a un propósito. Aunque pareciera Hakmoth haciendo de las suyas, no lo es. Hay que tener en cuenta que en Rems existe la magia, por tanto no sería raro que un animal u objeto portara un hechizo. (Pobre Hakmoth, él no es el único loco de las mariposas).**

 **(3) El nombre de Rems está inspirado en la ciudad francesa Rennes, pero aclaro que es el nombre de un reino en otro mundo. Se que puede parecer escasa mi explicación pero el resto ya se explicará más adelante.**

 **Otra nota aclaratoria, en el primer capítulo Marinette tenía 15 años y Adrien 16, a partir de ahora, ella tendrá 17 y él 18. Las edades de Alya, Lila y Nino rondarán por esas cifras, siendo Alya 17 y Nino y Lila 18.**

 **Pdo: Ya sé que los Kwamis no han aparecido a penas, trataré de no olvidarme en un futuro de ellos.**

 **Comentarios críticas o lo que queráis son bien recibidos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Meredy.**


	3. Verdades y Errores

**Lila llama a la puerta a la espera de una respuesta. Tras oír un adelante desde dentro la abrió encontrando a Meredy sentada sobre su cama con una libreta entre sus piernas y un portaminas en su mano, a su derecha su portatil permanecía encendido con el salvapantallas puesto.**

 **Lila: ¿Qué haces Meredy? ¿Y el capitulo?**

 **Meredy: Está encima de la mesa, cógelo y llévalo a publicar.- sin apartar la mirada del cuaderno.**

 **Lila: (acercándose a ella) ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?¿Estás bien?**

 **Meredy: Ha sido una semana complicada, nada más. De todas formas dentro de poco comienzo el curso, así que no sé con qué frecuencia publicaré. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Adrien?**

 **Lila:Bien supongo... Ay Dios, ¿qué has hecho?- leyendo el comienzo del capítulo- ¿No crees que has sido un poco brusca?**

 **Meredy: (se encoge de hombros) Prefiero que sea directo y sin rodeos, así se evitan confusiones en un futuro.**

 **Lila: Quizás. Pero lo más importante, ¿vas ha hacer el dislamer?**

 **Meredy: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?- al ver la mirada de la italiana- Dame unos minutos.**

 **Lila asintió y salió del cuarto para reunirse con el resto en el auditorio.**

 **Alya:¿Tienes el capítulo?**

 **Lila: Si ahora viene.- tras una pausa- ¿No habéis notado a Meredy rara?**

 **Adrien: ¿A qué te refieres? Yo a veo igual que siempre.**

 **Nino: Tranquila Lila, seguro que es algo de...- un libro gigante se estrella contra la cabeza del chico haciendo que caiga en redondo al suelo. Al verlo de cerca se trata de "El señor de los Anillos". Todos miran alrededor en busca del responsable.**

 **El Maestro Fu aparece con los kwamis y la autora a un lado del escenario y se acercan a los chicos.**

 **Meredy: Con que ahí estaba, llevaba días buscándolo.**

 **Alya: ¿Ha sido cosa tuya?- la chica negó con la cabeza aunque después se retractó.**

 **Meredy: Ahora que lo pienso, estuve leyendo allí arriba (en las pasarelas que cruzán el techo por detrás del telón) hace unos días, supongo que por el cansancio lo olvidé.**

 **Maestro Fu: (Hacia la autora) Recuerda descansar apropiadamente, para que no vuelva a pasar. Nosotros nos encargamos de llevar a Nino a la enfermería, tu termina.**

 **Meredy: De acuerdo, ahora iré – y volviéndose al público- Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, solo esta loca historia y los personajes añadidos. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen y menciono especialmente a Selene y a log date 7152, a los cuales no puedo responder por privado como hago normalmente, les agradezco sus reviews. Por último disculpen el retraso y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. Mientras su madre ayudaba a incorporarse al resto del grupo el permanecía quieto en su sitio, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar. Gabriel por el contrario, reaccionó y la abrazó con fuerza. Comenzó a preguntarle todas aquellas incógnitas que durante años había mantenido.

-Me dijiste que había muerto.- dijo en un susurro Adrien.

Rose apartó suavemente a su marido, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa.

-¿No le contaste que pasó?

-¿Lo que pasó? De repente desapareciste, sin dejar rastro.¿Qué querías que hiciera? No sabía como lidiar con ello, así que le dije a tu hijo que habías muerto.

La señora Agreste desvió la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarlo todo. Los Kwamis, que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos, salieron de su escondite. Fue entonces cuando se dio la voz de alarma.

-¡Maestro, noto la presencia de Nooro!- gritó Wayzz haciendo que los chicos se pusieran en alerta.

-Así que lo has traído- comentó la mujer a su marido para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero eso quiere decir...- comenzó Alya.

-...que Hakmoth es...- siguió Nino.

-¡Gabriel Agreste!- finalizó Lila.

-Maestro, ¿usted lo sabía?-cuestionó Adrien al anciano, el cual no parecía sorprendido.

-Lo sospechaba-contestó él- porque el miraculous de la mariposa en un principio perteneció a Rose, mientras que tu padre era el portador del del pavo real.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?- preguntó a los kwamis.

-No- replicó Tikki- conocíamos a Gabriel y a Rose, pero pensábamos, tanto Plag como yo, que Hakmoth era un nuevo portador.

-¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?- comentó Plag

Adrien estaba confuso. Todo lo que había conocido se desmoronaba. Su padre siempre le había estado mintiendo, e incluso el Maestro Fu le había ocultado información. En cierto modo entendía las acciones de este último, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Nino pasó el brazo sobre su hombre, en un gesto de camaradería, mientras que Lila y Alya se acercaron a él con una suave sonrisa, reconfortante.

-Chicos, sé que hay mucho que explicaros, pero este no es el mejor lugar. Seguidme- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar.

Gabriel siguió a su esposa, sin saber como enfrentarse a su hijo, el cual mostró cierta negativa a seguir a su madre. Él necesitaba respuestas, y las quería ya. No se movió hasta que Nino le dio un empujón, diciéndole que cuanto antes llegaran a su destino, antes se explicarían. El Maestro Fu decidió esperar, en silencio, a ser el que cerrara el grupo. Notaba como la tensión crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. No quería empeorar la situación.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos cruzando un camino en medio del bosque, llegaron a otro claro, en el cual había una mansión. Era de piedra, gris, de un estilo gótico, un tanto sombrío, de unos tres pisos a simple vista. El tejado era negro de pizarra, y un torreón se alzaba en una de las esquinas, cuyo tejado era en forma de pirámide. El edificio imponía, con elegancia y seriedad. Delimitando su terreno había un muro de piedra, que pasaba entre los árboles como si formara parte de la propia foresta.

El grupo llegó a un arco cerrado por una verja. Rose la abrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y entró. El resto Alya, Nino, Lila y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirla. Cruzar el arco se sintió como atravesar una fina barrera de agua.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Gabriel.

-Es el sistema de seguridad, una barrera que no deja pasar a nadie que tenga malas intenciones- explicó Rose antes de seguir hasta la puerta.

Comenzó a llamar una y otra vez, esperando a que alguien abriera. Los kwamis decidieron ocultarse previendo la situación, mientras las miradas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar, pero al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó un ruido.

-Ya voy- dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando un joven de tez clara cabello oscuro y ojos celestes. Tenía el pelo desordenado y algunas ojeras, por el resto parecía un muchacho en forma y bastante atractivo. Bostezó antes de decir nada, provocando que la señora Agreste se riera.

-¿Qué tal Sage? Te ves cansado- bromeó ella.

-He estado trabajando toda la noche. Pasa por favor, tengo algo de lo que hablarte.

El interior de la casa era muy distinto al exterior. Por dentro era luminoso y alegre, decorado con gusto y tenía un ambiente familiar. Sage los guió hasta un salón donde invitó al grupo a que se sentara en los sillones, antes de salir de la sala.

Adrien miró curioso la estancia. Un piano de cola permanecía en uno de los extremos de la sala, donde la luz que entraba por la ventana caía de forma idílica sobre él. Al lado una vitrina exponía un gran número de instrumentos, que por la gran colección de partituras, parecía que había sido usados muy a menudo. Siguiendo a la vidriera una librería atestada de libros de todo tipo cubría gran parte de la habitación.

-No puede ser- oyó a Alya decir.

Se giró para mirar en su dirección y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Era un retrato de familia. En él había siete personas, un hombre de unos 30 años, que se parecía a Sage, el cual en un extremo del cuadro permanecía de pie, tras los que parecían ser dos de sus hijos, uno con los ojos oscuros de unos 10 años y otro de ojos grises de unos 9. Al otro extremo, una chica de unos 6 años de ojos marinos, posaba junto a un Sage de 3 años. Por último en el centro una mujer estaba sentada sosteniendo un bebe en sus brazos. Era de la misma edad que el hombre, su cabello oscuro como la noche caía en cascada por el respaldo del sillón, y sus ojos azules, brillaban como si tuviera vida propia.

-Marinette- dijo Lila sin poder evitarlo.

-Si y no, querida Lila. Maestro, ¿lo entiende ya?

Él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces Sage entró con unos papeles a la sala, los cuales le dio a Rose.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto?

-Tu padre ya lo sabe- replicó la rubia.

-Puede, pero no ha informado al Alto Mando. Mari y Miranda se van a enfadar por esto. Sabes que esto dificulta nuestro trabajo, y precisamente ahora no es el mejor momento, estamos desbordados.

-Bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás. ¿Quieres que te presente a nuestros invitados?- comentó de forma que hizo al chico suspirar.

-Adelante- confirmó con un gesto.

-Él es mi marido, Gabriel Agreste, él mi hijo Adrien, junto a él su amigo Nino. Las chicas son Alya y Lila, por último el anciano es el maestro Fu.

-¿Y los kwamis?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Sabes de ellos?- asintió y al hacerlo se hicieron visibles- Ella es Tikki, el gato es Plag y la tortuga Wayzz.

-Son tres, entonces ¿porqué noto la presencia de más? ¿Están dentro de sus miraculous?

El maestro Fu lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que notas sus presencias?¿Cómo sabes de los miraculous?

-Aquí en Rens es algo básico, cualquiera con una formación básica podría captarlo, y respecto a los miráculous mi padre me ha hablado de ellos, aunque como siempre nunca se ha extendido explicándolo, por lo que no sé los detalles.- contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, antes de dirigirse a Rose- ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer con ellos? No puedo dejarlos corretear por ahí libremente, y menos a estas fechas.

-Es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Pero antes de nada. ¿No crees que deberías presentarte?

Él sonrió al resto, dirigiéndose por primera vez directamente a ellos:

-Mi nombre es Sage Cheng y tengo 20 años. Viendo como a esquivado la señora Agreste mi pregunta, supongo que os alojareis aquí en la casa de mi familia. Actualmente vivimos tres personas, mi padre quien apenas viene, mi hermana mayor Karen y yo, así que no creo que haya ningún problema. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o necesitáis algo no dudéis en decírmelo.

-Sage- dijo Alya un poco ansiosa- ¿Nos puedes decir sobre ese cuadro?

Su expresión se tornó triste y melancólica al ver el objeto de la pregunta.

-Ese retrato se hizo poco después de que mi hermana pequeña naciera. En él estamos todos. Mis difuntos hermanos mayores Gabriel y Ro, mi padre, mis hermanas y mi difunta madre Marinette. Se podría decir que tres años después de que se hiciera dejamos de ser esa familia feliz. Os pido que no lo mencionéis al resto, son más sensibles a este tema que yo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él, y durante unos minutos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, al ver como todo el asunto se estaba desviando por la tangente, Adrien se hartó de esperar.

-Mamá, Papá, Maestro Fu ¿Cuándo pensáis contarnos la verdad?

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, y el anciano se aclaró la garganta.

-Adrien, Nino, Alya, Lila, es hora que oigáis la historia que vivieron aquellos que portaron los miraculous en la anterior generación. Las aventuras de cuatro chicos Gabriel Agreste, Rose Chenel, Adrien Souteno y Marinette Cheng.(*)

* * *

 _Mientras tanto..._

Adrien Cheng (Souteno) miraba por la ventana de su despacho con una expresión en blanco. Pocas veces se distraía en su trabajo, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Él era el culpable de que Rose hubiera tomado medidas, sin embargo no estaba seguro de cómo resultaría. Se planteó estar en su casa para cuando llegaran, pero sabía que eso solo haría la situación más complicada. Desde su posición poco podía hacer, sin embargo eso no lo eximía de no hacer nada. Su difunta esposa nunca se lo perdonaría. Llamaron a la puerta y el indicó que pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, señor Cheng?- dijo una chica albina de ojos verdosos.

-Miranda, vamos a tener visita, quiero que cuando llegue el momento la convenzas de que pase tiempo con ellos.-pidió en tono amable.

-¿Me estas diciendo que has traído gente sin el conocimiento del Alto Mando, y encima tienes valor para pedirme un favor? No creas ni por un segundo que te lo dejaré fácil- replicó cortante.

-No esperaba menos de uno de los miembros más respetados del consejo, digamos que esto es más bien una sugerencia.- contestó haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la seguiré? No eres alguien cuya opinión tenga peso en mis decisiones. Actuaré como, cuando y donde considere necesario.

-Supongo que eres alguien a tener en cuenta. No debí subestimarte. Tal vez eso es lo que me ha traído a este punto.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema está en que llevas demasiado tiempo en tu despacho y prácticamente nada con tu familia.-concluyó antes de salir de la habitación.

El hombre volvió a mirar por la ventana con aire ausente, viendo como el cielo gris anunciaba tormenta.

-Al final, no tendré papel en esta historia. Soy un elemento innecesario que solo ha causado problemas. Sin embargo - miró una foto sobre su escritorio donde aparecía él solo con su mujer- tu fuiste quien lo iniciaste todo, llevándote contigo todas las respuestas, Marinette.

* * *

 **(*)Los apellidos son inventados.**

 **Puede que en este episodio me pasara revelando datos, pero cuanta más información aporte ahora, menos explicaciones serán necesarias y más rápido será el ritmo de la historia. Otra cosa, estoy pensando en que Marinette tenga una mascota, mis opciones serían:**

 **a)Un zorrito llamado Lila (o Alya si lo prefieren)**

 **b)Un gatito negro al que llame Chat Noir (se que es un poco ridículo porque la tradución literal es gato negro)**

 **c)Un gatito anaranjado que se llame Tikki**

 **Decidme lo que preferís en los comentarios, y si tenéis alguna otra sugerencia también es bienvenida.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas son siempre bien recibidos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Meredy.**


	4. El origen de su historia

**En un salón el grupo está reunido tomándose un café. Los kwamis sobre la mesa comen y charlan ajenos a la conversación que entre los muchachos. Llaman al timbre y Lila se levanta para responder, volviendo al cabo de unos momentos acompañada por Sage.**

 **Meredy: Bienvenido Sage, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.**

 **Sage: No es nada Meredy, pero ¿se puede saber qué lugar es este?**

 **Meredy: Se podría decir que es un espacio mental que creo cada vez que publico un capitulo, para así poder reunirme con vosotros.**

 **Lila: Sage, ¿conocías a Meredy de antes?**

 **Sage: Digamos que es una larga historia. Y, ¿qué se supone que hacéis aquí?**

 **Adrien: Charlamos un rato, discutimos el capítulo...**

 **Alya: Hacemos el dislamer, leemos reviews como los de Long Date 7152 y** **DarkGirlPianist...**

 **Nino: Y por último les agradecemos sus críticas, al igual que le agradecemos a los lectores y seguidores su la lectura de la historia.**

 **Tikki: ¿Alguien sabe donde está el maestro?**

 **Wayzz: Ha ido a calentar la voz, tiene mucho que contar.**

 **Plag: Con un queso le debería bastar.**

 **Meredy: No todos somos Plag- antes de dar un sorbo a su café.**

 **Sage: (mientras lee las críticas) Parece que ha habido un lio a causa del nombre de mi padre y de mi madre, ¿no piensas aclararlo?**

 **Meredy:Para eso está este capítulo, sin embargo si las dudas se prolongan hasta el próximo, antes de comenzar dejaré una explicación.**

 **Lila:¿Y sobre la encuesta?**

 **Meredy: Dejaré un capítulo más para que voten.- el maestro Fu entra en la sala, y la autora sonríe- Bueno ya es hora de comenzar. Las críticas y los comentarios se agradecen, pues me hacen mejorar como escritora. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, aunque esta enrevesada historia si. _It's show time._**

* * *

El maestro Fu pasó su mirada sobre todos los presentes antes de iniciar su historia:

"Todo comenzó hace unos treinta años. Por aquel entonces una gran cantidad de sucesos asolaban París, tubas violentas recorrían las calles, destrozando cuanto se encontraban, edificios derrumbándose de la nada, desapariciones misteriosas... todo carecía de sentido o control. Cuando uno de estos tiempos da inicio, las épocas aciagas, la energía mágica que recorre el mundo se descontrola provocando muchas catástrofes a su paso, afectando a la moral y espíritu de la gente.

Durante un tiempo traté de solucionarlo por mi mismo, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era demasiado para una sola persona, así que decidí buscar nuevos portadores. Fue entonces cuando los conocí.

Marinette Cheng fue la primera. Su valor y abnegación durante uno de los incidentes me impresionó, pues sin ella hubiera habido muchísimas más victimas. A ella le otorgué el miraculous de la mariquita convirtiéndola en LadyBug.

La siguiente fue Rose, cuyas palabras y fuerza de voluntad eran capaces de mover montañas. Al ser capaz de descifrar y leer fácilmente a las personas consideré que era adecuada para el miraculous de la mariposa, cuyo as bajo la manga era otorgar poderes a los campeones que eligiera.

El tercero fue Adrien Suetonio. Durante un tiempo nos ayudó, guiando a los civiles a un lugar seguro, mientras las chicas se encargaban del problema. Finalmente, a petición de Marinette, la cual respondió por él, le entregué el miraculous del gato negro, una elección de la que todavía no me arrepiento.

Por último, conocimos a Gabriel, quien por casualidad descubrió la identidad de Rose y me manifestó su deseo de ayudarnos en la primera conversación que tuvimos, así que le otorgué el broche del pavo real.

Ellos cuatro, en equipo, evitaron un gran número de tragedias, siendo una de las mejores generaciones que he visto. Al mismo tiempo que maduraban como superhéroes, también se convirtieron en grandes amigos que se apoyaban y motivaban mutuamente. Marinette y Rose eran prácticamente como hermanas mientras que Adrien y Gabriel eran mejores amigos. Adrien y Marinette, aunque ambos eran originarios de Rems, en un principio se trataban de conocidos, sin embargo rápidamente desarrollaron cierta complicidad. Entre Rose y Gabriel lo que comenzó siendo accidental se convirtió en el inicio de su relación. Por último, Marinette y Gabriel eran diseñadores, y tras mucho esfuerzo consiguieron lanzar su propia marca de ropa, mientras que Adrien y Rose, que trabajaron codo con codo, se hicieron cargo de la imagen pública de los diseñadores así como de ser los fotógrafos o modelos (en algunos casos) de su empresa.

Durante unos años permanecieron juntos, protegiendo París y trabajando para triunfar en el mundo de la moda, sin embargo un día, cuando la calma hubo regresado, Marinette y Adrien vinieron a verme, me entregaron sus miraculous y se marcharon sin dejar rastro. No dieron explicaciones, no dijeron a donde iban, simplemente desaparecieron. Hasta hoy no he vuelto a saber de ellos."

Rose, tomando el relevo del maestro, continuó:

"Nosotros por nuestra parte mantuvimos los miraculous, en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia, pero nuestra labor, al regresar la paz, ya había concluido. Con el tiempo terminamos perdiendo contacto con el Maestro Fu, pero no fue así con Adrien y Marinette. Tras un par de años recibimos una carta en la cual nos explicaban que por motivos familiares se habían visto obligados a regresar y finalmente se habían casado. Durante diez años mantuvimos la correspondencia, hasta que, tras mucho hablarlo, vinieron a visitarnos.

En aquella ocasión, nuestros amigos no vinieron solos. Junto a ellos sus hijos menores, Sage de 5 años y Marinette de 2 años, los acompañaban. Adrien, que por aquel entonces tenía la misma edad que su hija, pasó toda la tarde jugando con Sage y Marinette, y durante un tiempo no paró de preguntar por ellos, como si los conociera desde siempre.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un año recibimos la que sería la última carta, en esta ocasión solo firmada por Suetonio. En esta nos comunicaba que había habido un incidente en el que Marinette había muerto, al igual que sus hijos mayores Gabriel y Ro, y que su hija menor había desaparecido. Fiel a la que parecía ser su filosofía no contó que pasó exactamente."

Las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a encajar, pero tras unos momentos en silencio para que lo asimilaran, Rose decidió terminar su relato:

"Hace unos años me crucé con una chica realmente parecida a Marinette, por lo que pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera su hija. Debido a que perdimos el contacto con Suetonio, decidí revisar las viejas cartas en busca de una pista que me diera el medio para decírselo. Precisamente en la última carta encontré algo que no recordaba. En el papel, grabado, había una mariposa, junto con una frase cuyo significado no entendí. Al leerla una luz me envolvió y cuando pude volver a ver bien ya estaba en Rems. Más tarde me contaron que se trataba de un hechizo que sin querer activé."

Para sorpresa de todos, Sage, notando algunas lagunas en el relato, decidió terminar de aclarar todo:

"Ese hechizo fue dejado por mi madre, para que pudierais encontrarlos en caso de necesidad, pero no fue el único. Hace dos años mi hermana regresó a Rems por un hechizo similar. Creemos que mi madre, de alguna forma intuía lo que iba a pasar y puso a Marinette a salvo, con una familia que conoció de joven, selló su magia para evitarle problemas con sus familiares y futuros amigos y grabó en su cuerpo un hechizo de retorno que se activaría cuando llegase el momento de volver. Las condiciones del mismo las ignoramos porque la persona que lo impuso ya no se encuentra entre nosotros."

Sage se relajó, dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón, mientras que Rose volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Ya veis chicos- refiriéndose a los más jóvenes- La amiga que lleváis estos años buscando no es otra que la hermana de Sage y mi ahijada.

-De ser así- dijo Sage- al haber más jugadores, las reglas del juego van a cambiar. Me pregunto como vuestra presencia afectará al desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho más que añadir, solo espero que este capítulo de más luz al asunto.**

 **Pdo: Con respecto a la edad de Sage se lleva dos años y algo con Adrien y casi tres con Marinette.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo. Meredy.**


	5. Acepta, Asume y Avanza

**Sage y Meredy están sentados en torno a una mesilla tomando un té en la terraza con vistas a los jardines. Los alrededores de la villa están cuidados con mimo habiendo en ellos laberintos de setos, campos de flores, caminitos arreglados para su transito, fuentes e incluso lagos, extendiéndose más allá de lo que se podía ver. Una suave brisa recorría el lugar en un silencio solo interrumpido por la conversación que flotaba en el aire.**

 **Sage: Menos mal que subes de una vez, ya hace casi tres semanas que no lo haces.**

 **Meredy: Ya, lo sé mejor que nadie. Digamos que he tenido complicaciones, como que el borrador original se perdiera entre otras cosas. Por lo menos trato de compensarlo presentando un capítulo más largo.**

 **Sage: Es verdad, son 3023 palabras, es decir 6 páginas de word solo la historia. ( con una sonrisa)**

 **Lila y Alya entran en la terraza y se sientan con la pareja.**

 **Lila: Buenas Meredy, ya era hora de que aparecieras. ( Le lanza una mirada extraña que la autora no interpreta) Pensábamos que habías muerto o algo.**

 **Meredy: Eso es cruel Lila. Solo ha sido un leve retraso, incluso los lectores no me han acosado por ello. Además os he traído a un lugar muy bonito para compensaros lo a vosotros (los personajes) y para los lectores he presentado un capítulo algo más largo. ¿Y los chicos?**

 **Alya: Este es tu paisaje mental, nos podrías haber traído antes (auch). Respecto a los chicos, están explorando la villa, es enorme, y los kwamis están en el jacuzzi.**

 **Lila: Respecto al capítulo, ¿tienes algún comentario?**

 **Meredy: (Se lleva la mano a la boca y se queda pensando un momento) Digamos que Adrien tiene un momento grosero, pero lo explico porque emocionalmente está trastocado. Sobre el resto introduzco a un nuevo personaje y el resto ya lo descubrirán los lectores cuando lean el capítulo.**

 **Adrien: Parece interesante, aunque ser grosero no parece formar parte de mi naturaleza.**

 **Adrien y Nino acababan de llegar y se habían unido a la conversación.**

 **Nino: No es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados.**

 **Meredy: Hay que tener en cuenta que también es Chat Noir, faceta que con sus amigos se muestra más a menudo.**

 **Lila: ¿Algún día nos contarás de qué os conocéis Sage y tu? (Que interesada ella)**

 **Meredy: Bueno, participa en otra historia que terminó antes de la llegada de Mari. Depende de él contarla. (La castaña lo miró curiosa)**

 **Sage: Prefiero no hablar del tema. Quiero pensar en ello como en una historia de la cual ya he pasado página.**

 **Meredy: Pero nos estamos yendo por las ramas. (Se gira al público) Agradezco a** **DarkGirlPianist** **y a Tery sus reviews, al igual que a todos aquellos que le dan a favorito o seguir a la historia o simplemente la leen. Los comentarios y las críticas son bien recibidos pues me ayudan a mejorar. Por último, ¿quiéres hacer los honores, Sage?**

 **Sage: Por supuesto. (Se vuelve también al público) Miraculous LadyBug no le pertenece a Meredy, solo los personajes de creación propia como yo y la historia aquí desarrollada. Así pues disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Meredy:** _ **It's show time.**_

* * *

Tras las últimas palabras de Sage, se instauró un silencio incómodo que solo fue roto por el carillón de un reloj. El muchacho miró instintivamente a hora antes de hacer un gesto, al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras, tras las cuales se levantó.

-Bueno, supongo que tendréis hambre, venid al comedor.

Aun sin romper su silencio siguieron al joven hasta una sala de paredes claras presidida por una mesa de roble con sus sillas correspondientes. Seguramente debió impresionarles que ya estuviera preparada para que comieran, con unas pizzas humeantes esperándolos, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, todos ellos simplemente aceptaban cualquier fenómeno sin pensarlo o plantearlo seriamente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y los pasos de alguien acercándose. Por la entrada apareció una chica con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el cabello oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, era alta y esbelta, su piel era clara sin manchas, su nariz pequeña y achatada, y sus ojos eran grandes, azules, con una leve forma asiática. No pudieron evitar sobresaltarse de la impresión.

-Buenas noches Sage- saludó de forma animada- Veo que has hecho pizza, espero que la haya de tomate con pesto, por cierto, ¿quienes son?

-Buenas noches Karen, deja que te presente.- respondió Sage, y señalando a cada uno- Ellos son Adrien, Nino, Alya, Lila, Gabriel, el Maestro Fu y los kwamis, Tikki, Plag y Weyzz.

-Es un placer conoceros, yo soy Karen Cheng, la hermana mayor de Sage, si necesitáis algo no dudéis en pedírnoslo.

-Karen, a diferencia de Sage, es profesora de defensa de armas y magia elemental en la Academia- aclaró Rose- Así que si estáis interesados en el uso de armas o magia, ella es la mejor opción para preguntar.

-No haga ese ofrecimiento sin mi permiso, puede llegarme a producir problemas, sin embargo- ya dirigiéndose al resto- si tenéis interés no os cortéis a la hora de preguntar.- y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa.

Adrien resopló consternado. La primera impresión le había impactado. Fijándose bien se encontraba varias diferencias con respecto a lo que recordaba de Marinette. Su rostro era un poco más alargado, sus ojos algo más pequeños y oscuros, además de aparentar ser algo mayor que Sage. Mientras comían la siguió mirando, notando gestos y expresiones en la muchacha que se le hacían dolorosamente familiares.

-Karen, ¿cómo va tu compromiso?- preguntó Rose con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

-Bien, supongo, en un mes nos vamos a casar- varios en la mesa se atragantaron- ¿No lo dijimos Fin y yo en mi cumpleaños...? -se quedó pensando- Es verdad, no estuviste.

-El trabajo es el trabajo- se excusó la rubia.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Tikki a Karen. Cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaban frente a ella, pero en lugar de sorprenderse sonrió.

-Perdona por no dirigirme antes a vosotros, no sabía que hablabais, Tikki. Es un placer conocer a criaturas mágicas como vosotros. Respecto a tu pregunta, acabo de cumplir 24 años.

-El placer es ...- comenzó a decir la kwami antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡QUESO!-exclamó Plag comiéndose dos trozos de pizza cuatro quesos de golpe (es siquiera posible).

-Discúlpelo señorita. El queso es su debilidad- aclaró el kwami verde.

Ella rió por lo bajo, pero entonces Sage se aclaró la garganta.

\- Karen, todos ellos son de donde vino Mari. Parece ser que la señora Agreste tiene algo en mente pero no había contado con que su hijo no sabía nada de su pasado con los miraculous y digamos que como habrás notado el ambiente está un poco tenso.

Su expresión hasta entonces risueña se tornó seria, sus ojos en un principio cálidos se volvieron fríos. Un escalofrío pasó por la columna de los parisinos al notar que esa chica realmente podía ser peligrosa. Tras un momento donde nadie se atrevió a respirar se tensión se relajó.

-Ya decía yo que algo pasaba- comentaba sin referirse a nadie en particular- Mimi lleva un par de días evitándome y Mari está más distraída que de costumbre. En cuanto a padre, como siempre, está en su despacho.

-¿Crees que saben algo?- cuestionó el pelinegro a su hermana.

-Nuestro padre seguro, dudo mucho que Rose hiciera todo esto sin decírselo- la susodicha levantó una ceja divertida- Mimi es posible que lo sepa, puede que padre se lo comentara para evitarse problemas, seguramente piensa que tengo algo que ver y está un poco molesta. En cuanto a Marinette, seguramente no tiene ni idea, pero es posible que su intuición le haya advertido con presentimientos o sueños. Puede que no sea una vidente pero su percepción es bastante aguda.- tomó una pausa y se fijó que los comensales habían terminado de cenar- Ya es tarde, es mejor que les enseñes las habitaciones Sage. Ya nos vemos mañana Rose.

-Menuda forma de despedirme, que cruel eres- dijo la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida- Parecías tan buena chica cuando llegaste, tan educada...

-Señora Agreste, no os pongáis melodramática.-replicó Karen con una sonrisa siniestra- Mi educación la aplico por defecto a todos los mayores y desconocidos, pero no mi respeto. Hoy ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme con un drama nada más llegar a casa, así pues le pido amablemente que vuelva a casa a descansar y ya mañana hablar con más calma, antes de que pierda mi paciencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se rindió Rose- Hasta mañana entonces- y se fue.

Sage se sintió, al igual que el resto, notablemente más relajado. La tensión que se había generado con Karen y Rose en la misma sala era como una bomba de relojería, que afortunadamente acababa de ser desactivada. El muchacho guió al grupo a la segunda planta donde les indicó a cada uno sus dormitorios.

Adrien se alegraba se que el pelinegro hubiese tenido la consideración de hacerle compartir habitación con su amigo en lugar de con su padre, realmente no tenía fuerzas para estar solo con el el la misma sala.

El cuarto no era muy grande. Tenía dos camas, una a lo largo de una pared y otra atravesada dividiendo la habitación en dos. Junto a la puerta había un gran armario que hacía esquina. Entre el mueble y la cama atravesada había una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño y una mesilla de noche. En la pared enfrentada a la entrada había un par de ventanales orientados al este, en los cuales había cómodas repisas. Entre la cama atravesada y la ventana, había un escritorio, una silla y un taburete. La habitación era sencilla sin apenas decoración, nada más que unas fotografías de distintos paisajes.

Tras un rato de descanso, llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir entraron Sage con unos montones de ropa, Alya con una bandeja de tazas humeantes, y Lila, con un plato de galletas. Ambas tenían expresiones pensativas. Como pudieron dejaron sobre un taburete la comida, mientras Sage les entregaba unas mudas para que se cambiaran, antes de acomodarse como pudieron, Nino y Alya en la cama atravesada, Adrien y Lila en la otra, y Sage en el alfeizar.

-Pensé que tras todo lo de hoy, un poco de chocolate os ayudaría a asimilar todo- se explicó él.

-¿Crees que un poco de chocolate endulzará la situación?- estalló Adrien- Mis padres me han mentido toda mi vida, incluso mi padre casi me mata en varias ocasiones. Ya no sé en que creer.

En lugar de mirarlo con ira o con lástima, lo miró con comprensión. Sage se mantuvo calmado ante el carácter del rubio, transmitiéndole así parte de su serenidad.

-Tu también le has ocultado que eras Chat Noir a tu padre. Ahora mismo la culpa es en lo único en lo que puede pensar. Tu madre también está arrepentida. No habría hecho lo que ha hecho si no fuera así. Tus padres son humanos, cometen errores y también tratan de solucionarlos y así ser perdonados por aquellos a los que hirieron. Pero el primer paso para que puedan avanzar depende de ti, depende de que aceptes y asumas lo ocurrido, y ya después, cuando estés preparado les perdones. Puede que ahora parezca algo imposible, mas deja que el tiempo pase y ya verás como las aguas vuelven a su cauce.

-Gracias- respondió para sorpresa de todos.

Adrien se calmó un poco y Sage sonrió. Por lo que le había contado sobre su vida anterior Rose, tenía una idea de como era el muchacho, un modelo que en encarna la perfección y lo correcto, sin embargo a esa descripción dada el muchacho notó hace mucho tiempo una falla. No siempre se puede ser perfecto, y no serlo puede suponer una decepción, de forma que sabía que el rubio vivía constantemente con esa presión, así que con el curso que habían tomado los acontecimientos, casi esperaba que se pusiera a gritar a sus padres nada más terminar la historia. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, se había quedado callado, acción que le impresionó. Había esperado a estar con sus amigos para demostrar su angustia, detonando que solo mostraba su verdadero ser a aquellos realmente cercanos a él. En cierta forma se había ganado su respeto, había demostrado ser algo más que un perfecto modelo cabeza hueca. Él era un humano imperfecto, que confía, ríe y llora con sus amigos, que había decidido aceptar y seguir adelante.

-Sage, ¿por qué Karen se ha comportado así con la señora Agreste?- preguntó entonces Lila.

-Digamos que la madre de Adrien ha traspasado un límite que Karen no está dispuesta a aceptar. Para nosotros, en especial para ella, la familia es algo prácticamente sagrado, por tanto al incluir a Marinette sin su consentimiento en su plan, de forma que hay muchas posibilidades de que salga perjudicada, ha conseguido realmente sacarla de sus casillas. Aunque para ser honestos es la primera vez que veo a Karen tan enfadada, el hecho de que se estuviera conteniendo me preocupa más.

-Hablando de Marinette, ¿nos vas a llevar con ella?- cuestionó Alya

-Supongo que sí. De no hacerlo Rose organizaría algo y podría empeorar la situación en la que ahora se encuentra, sobretodo siendo pasado mañana el festival de invierno.

-¿A qué te refieres con "empeorar la situación en la que ahora se encuentra"?- interrogó Adrien.

-Digamos que es muy popular. Además de que su afición la ha llevado lejos, es una honorable miembro del Alto Mando que sirve de embajadora, todo ello sin contar que la familia Cheng todavía cuenta con bastante poder en Rems, a pesar de que no seamos una de las principales familias de nobles. Por decirlo de una forma es el rostro y el orgullo de nuestra familia, cualquier malentendido puede ser un serio error para un futuro que con mucho esfuerzo se ha labrado.

-Se ve complicado- comentó Nino- ¿Crees que reaccionará bien a nuestra presencia en Rems?

-Quien sabe, es mejor que se lo diga antes de que os vea, si no temo por la vida de Rose entre otras.

-Ni que la fuera a matar- replicó Lila recordando a la dulce Marinette que conoció. Sage frunció el ceño.

-Estamos en un mundo donde la magia existe y se usan armas, de forma que la vida, aunque sea algo preciado, no es algo sagrado, es decir, si alguien amenaza tu integridad es viable matarlo, mientras tus razones tengan cierto peso. Yo mismo, a pesar de ser médico, he tenido que asesinar gente, sobretodo maleantes. Marinette le tiene cariño a Rose, pero no sé si eso sería suficiente para salvarla de la ira de La Doncella de los Cheng.

-Entonces, ¿Marinette ha matado a alguien?- preguntó tímidamente Tikki.

La expresión de Sage se endureció antes de contestar.

-Sí, a tres personas, en defensa propia. Con la primera es con quien peor lo pasó. Después entendió que en ocasiones es inevitable, así que desde entonces por cada victima, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, reza para que su alma alcance la paz.

-¿Tanto puede cambiar una persona en dos años?- murmuró triste Alya.

-No se trata de cambiar o dejar de cambiar- replicó Sage- En esencia Marinette sigue siendo la misma, es solo que se ha tenido que adaptar a las circunstancias. He conocido casos en los que el sujeto en cuestión si ha cambiado radicalmente, pero mi hermana no es uno de ellos.

-Es natural que ante un cambio tan drástico se produzca una importante variación en su personalidad, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que ha sido LadyBug, así que no se trata de una chica de débil corazón- comentó Plag. Ante las miradas sorprendidas del grupo añadió- No todo lo que digo tiene que ver con el queso.

Esto último provocó la risa floja al grupo. Adrien sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó a Rems.

* * *

Sage cerró la puerta con cuidado. Esperó a que la luz de esa habitación y la de las chicas se apagara, antes de subir al tercer piso de la mansión. En lugar de ir a su cuarto, llamó suavemente al de su hermana y esperó a oír un chasquido antes de entrar en él. Karen estaba sentada sobre su cama, con el pelo recogido, pijama puesto, lista para dormir. Frente a ella había otra chica sentada sobre el edredón. Tenía su oscuro cabello suelto, desordenado sobre sus hombros. Vestía un pijama oscuro de invierno, por lo que supuso que usó un portal para llegar allí. Pese a su predicción en lugar de ira, su rostro detonaba preocupación. Sus ojos, a la suave luz de la lamparilla de mesa, eran de un azul más oscuro de lo habitual, reflejándose en ellos una sombra de incertidumbre.

-Karen me lo ha contado todo- habló en un susurro- Mi pasado ha tardado dos años en alcanzarme.

-Si quieres podemos evitar que te encuentres con ellos, Marinette- ofreció Karen.

Marinette Cheng negó con la cabeza su ofrecimiento.

-La situación podría ser peor, todavía tenemos margen de maniobra. Lo mejor será arreglar un encuentro con ellos y tratar de planificar nuestros próximos movimientos, anticipándonos a todo lo que podamos- explicó ella.

-Tal vez te venga bien- comentó el muchacho- Tienes la oportunidad de elegir y hacer las cosas bien. Hagas lo que hagas ya todo depende de lo que quieras hacer.

-Es verdad- sonrió un poco y girándose a su hermana - ¿Te importa que me quede aquí esta noche, onee-chan* (hermana)?

-Si quieres por mi no hay problema. ¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó curiosa la mayor.

-Digamos que no quiero pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que Rose- explicó antes de dirigirse a Sage- ¿Ha notado Tikki mi presencia?

-No. Yo no la he notado en absoluto, y eso que ya me imaginaba que vendrías. Realmente has hecho un buen trabajo ocultándola. Esplendido he de decir- respondió el joven con una sonrisa antes de bostezar.- Estoy un poco cansado así que si me disculpáis me voy a la cama, ya nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana- despidieron las chicas.

Marinette y Karen se acomodaron en la cama, antes de que la mayor apagara la luz. Boca arriba Marinette sacó del interior de su camiseta su colgante. La luz crepuscular que se colaba por la ventana se reflejó en el anillo de plata sostenido por una cadena del mismo material. Su diseño era simple. Del origen salían dos sencillas cintas plateadas que en la parte frontal se cruzaban y se unían al origen de la banda contraria. No tenía grabado ni pedrería, solo un fino y pulido metal que había sido forjado de esa forma.

-¿Pasa algo Marinette?- preguntó en voz baja Karen.

-Nada, no te preocupes- afirmó con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Flash Back._

 _Hace más de dos años, París._

Marinette corría lo más rápido que podía al colegio. Se había entretenido hasta tarde con un nuevo diseño, así que cuando sonó el despertador estuvo un rato sin reaccionar. De esa forma volvía a llegar tarde al colegio. Entró a la carrera en el edificio y llegó sin aliento a su clase donde se sentó aliviada, pues la profesora no había llegado todavía.

-Buenos días Marinette- saludó Alya mientras entraba a la clase tranquilamente con Lila.

-Buenos días, ¿donde están todos? La clase está apunto de comenzar- dijo observando que el aula estaba prácticamente vacía.

Lila se tapó la boca para disimular su risa, mientras la morena le enseñó su móvil a su amiga. Todavía quedaba un cuarto de hora para que la clase comenzara. Marinette se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras Alya le daba una sonrisa consoladora.

-No me acordaba de que había puesto el despertador más temprano para no llegar tarde- se excusó la chica tratando de controlar sus colores.

-Buenos días- saludaron Adrien y Nino.

-Buenos días- respondieron las chicas.

Entonces se produjo un intercambio raro de miradas entre los chicos, Alya y Lila, antes de un leve asentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Marinette.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijeron todos a la vez.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ante tal acción Alya no pudo evitar meterse con su mejor amiga.

-No puedo creerme que te olvidaras de tu propio cumpleaños-

-Bueno, he estado bastante ocupada...- trató de disculparse.

-Abre nuestros regalos- pidió Lila animada.

El primero fue de Lila, era un conjunto completo de ropa casual, bastante bonita. El siguiente fue de Alya y Nino que consistió en una gran cantidad de material de dibujo y un par de blogs. El último fue de Adrien. Se trataba de un anillo de plata que colgaba de una cadena del mismo material.

-Me tuvieron que ayudar a elegirlo, pero pensé que era una buena idea un colgante que también fuera un anillo, para que así eligieras como llevarlo- explicó inocente el modelo.

Lila, Alya y Nino sonrieron cómplices, mientras Marinette procuraba que no se le subieran los colores.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Marinette miró sonriendo el anillo, que en su momento decidió llevar como un colgante. Recordaba con cariño cuando se lo regalaron y el buen día que fue aquel. Cerró su mano sobre el colgante antes de llevársela al pecho. Suavemente volvió a ocultarlo bajo su camiseta y se giró para quedar de cara a la ventana donde un pedazo de luna se vislumbraba. Todavía sonriendo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 **¿Por qué Marinette siendo medio china usa una palabra en japonés?(Esto tiene bastante trasfondo)**

 **Aclaremos un par de puntos a esta pregunta. En primer lugar Marinette no es medio china, debido a que era Sabine, su madre adoptiva, la que venía de ese país, además de que mientras estuvo en París en ningún momento aprendió chino como se pudo observar en el capítulo Kung Food.**

 **Por otra parte la cultura de Rems es una mezcla de cultura occidental o cultura oriental (sobre todo japonesa, aunque también china) de forma que a lo largo de la historia se encontrarán elementos de ambas culturas, en la ropa, en los edificios, ect. Por eso no es raro que aunque tengan una lengua propia es común que usen palabras de otros idiomas. (Sage les lanzó un hechizo para que comprendieran y hablaran esa lengua, pero todavía no se han dado cuenta). También quiero añadir que dependiendo de la familia a la que se pertenezca, se tendrá un corte más oriental u occidental que de cierta forma definirá a la persona.**

 **Los Cheng tradicionalmente tienen un corte oriental, pero a causa de la estancia en París de Marinette (madre) y Adrien (padre) se han vuelto más europeos, quedando rastro de sus raíces en palabras y expresiones como la mencionada.**

 **Por último me pareció lindo que Marinette usara esa palabra con Karen, teniendo en cuenta que ambas han crecido sin hermanas, dando a entender lo estrecha que es su relación. (Imaginaos la escena de cuando se conocieron, Karen diciéndole con ilusión que si quería que la llamara onee-chan).En cambio con Sage más la de buenos amigos y compañeros (se llevan 2 años, hasta cierto punto es normal pues el chico tiene un comportamiento similar al de ella).**

 **Si mis razones no convencen, pongamos que simplemente me apeteció que Marinette dijera onee-chan.**

 **Sin más dilación me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Meredy.**


	6. Encuentro

**En un claustro antiguo de un monasterio Meredy balancea sus piernas mientras sentada en el murete que separaba el pasillo del patio, observa aquel bien cuidado jardín interior. Una chica pelinegra se acercó a ella por el pasillo.**

 **Meredy: Hola Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Hola Meredy. Por fin te dignas a incluirme en tu espacio mental. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?**

 **Meredy: A diferencia de otras ocasiones este es un recuerdo alterado. Estamos en la maravilla del monte Saint Michel, aunque he elimidado de este espacio a aquellos que me acompañaron entonces, recreando solo el lugar (y se gira a la chica).**

 **Marinette: Eso explica la altura ( se asoma a un ojival de tamaño humano tapiado con un cristal). ¿Y el resto?**

 **Meredy: No les he invitado. Adrien habría perdido los nervios. ( A Marinette se le forma una gota estilo ánime) ¿Qué tienes que decir del capítulo, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Nada en especial, si acaso es tan largo como el anterior. Creo que te has pasado con las descripciones.**

 **Meredy: Es posible, pero las he visto necesarias para conformar de forma adecuada a cada escena. A falta de una ayuda visual es todo lo que puedo hacer.**

 **Marinette: Tampoco me das mucho papel. Aunque lo de Karen no me lo esperaba. Es un tanto perturbador.**

 **Meredy: Puede ser. Lo de Karen ha sido en plan "¿por qué no?" y con respecto a que todavía tienes poco papel ya se solucionará en capítulo posteriores. Este he de admitir que ha sido sobre todo de transito, pues he tenido que cortar antes de... Bueno mejor lo dejamos ahí.**

 **Marinette: ¡Pero no me dejes con la duda!**

 **Meredy: Todavía tengo deseos de vivir así que no te contaré. ¿Qué nos queda por hacer antes del capítulo?**

 **Marinette: Los agradecimientos a Terie, TsukimeMio y Nekoyoyiminichibi por sus reviews al igual que a todos lo que siguen, dan a favorito o simplemente leen la historia.**

 **Meredy: Ah, sí. También invito a que sigan comentando la historia, sus críticas y comentarios me hacen mejorar. Por último, debo añadir que, Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, solo la historia y los personajes propios. Con esto finalizo todo antes de dar inicio al capitulo, que lo disfruten.** _ **It's show time.**_

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana cuando las primeras luces se colaron en la habitación. Adrien despertó en medio del silencio de la sala, solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de Nino y Plag. Por la ventana empañada se divisaba un cielo gris plomizo, como si fuera a llover. Desperezándose tomo algo de ropa que Sage le había prestado y se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Se puso una sudadera negra sobre una camiseta simple, con unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña. En el bolsillo de la sudadera puso a un Plag todavía soñando con sus quesos, asegurándose de que ahí estaría calentito.

El pasillo del primer piso estaba en penumbra, pero había la suficiente luminosidad para que no tropezase sin encender las luces. Descendió por las escaleras llegando al recibidor de la planta baja. Sin pensárselo mucho abrió la puerta principar, y tras la primera bofetada de aire frío salió al exterior de la casa.

Adrien pensaba que un paseo por la mañana le ayudaría a aclararse las ideas, pero también era consciente de que no conocía la zona, sí que se decidió por dar un rodeo a la mansión. Por el frio su aliento se condensaba nada más espirar, y empezó a arrepentirse de no ponerse nada sobre la sudadera. Plag pese a todo seguía dormido, siendo el crujir de sus pisadas su único acompañante.

Mientras caminaba, se fijó en que el jardín estaba cuidado. Por los laterales del sendero que seguía había arbustos y tiestos de flores que en otra época del año debían ser preciosos, pero que en invierno esperaban mudos la primavera. Al final de la longitud de la casa había una especie de claro. Allí había un gran cobertizo y una explanada. El rubio se hizo la nota mental de preguntar más tarde qué había ahí. Girando la primera esquina siguió la pared, observando a través de las ventanas una sala de entretenimiento y en comedor donde comieron anoche.

Lanzó un bostezo al aire y se dispuso a girar la siguiente esquina. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo en seco. Era también una explanada, en este caso con un merendero y un banco atado a un árbol a modo de balancín bastante cerca de la casa. Entre los dos elementos había una chica de cabello oscuro suelto, que llevaba una sudadera roja y unos pantalones negros, y a su alrededor grandes gotas de agua con luces en su interior flotaba en el aire.

El modelo se restregó los ojos un momento, pensando que estaba medio dormido, pero al volverlos a abrir, ya no había nadie.

-Marinette- dijo en un susurro. Esto despertó a Plag quien estremeciendo se del frio salió de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa chico? Estás blanco como una sábana- comentó el kwami, su estómago rugió- A este paso me vas a matar de hambre, mírame estoy en los huesos.

Sin embargo el rubio seguía sin reaccionar. Por una parte pensaba que había sido una alucinación, pero era demasiado vívida la escena para ello, por otra parte de ser real, ¿por qué había desaparecido? Oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y apareció Karen con una expresión preocupada. Se fijó en que ella llevaba un jersey azul, así que descartó una posible confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí Adrien? Hace un frio que pela. ¿Quieres entrar y desayunar conmigo? Estoy haciendo café, aunque también puedo hacer chocolate- ofreció Karen.

-Creo que café está bien, necesito despertarme- aceptó el muchacho- aunque Plag prefiere el queso.

-¡QUESO!- afirmo alegremente.

Por la puerta por donde había visto salir a la chica llegaron a la cocina, en la cual había una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas. Por una puerta se fijó que se llegaba al comedor, aunque había dos puertas que no sabían a donde llevaban. Dándose cuenta de su curiosidad, la mayor de los Cheng respondió su pregunta antes de ser formulada.

-Esa puerta lleva a la despensa- señalando una- la otra al lavadero. Normalmente, como somos pocos, comemos en la cocina. Personalmente lo veo más cómodo.

Adrien guardó silencio, sin contestar. Karen arrugó la nariz y exhaló resignada la incomodidad del momento. Puede que fuera profesora, pero era la más insociable de los tres hermanos.

-Adrien. ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa? Cuando he salido, bueno – hizo una pausa buscando las palabras apropiadas- parecía que habías visto un fantasma- trató con tono conciliador.

-Me ha parecido ver a Marinette- dijo mirándola a los ojos- creo que estaba haciendo magia. Sin embargo en un parpadeo a desaparecido.

Karen suspiró, y su expresión se tornó culpable.

-Suele hacer eso por las mañanas, hacer un poco de magia para relajarse. Esta noche hemos hablado Sage y yo con ella, está de acuerdo en veros, incluso diría, aunque nunca lo admita, que está emocionada por ello.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me acaba de evitar?- cuestionó escéptico el muchacho.

-Dudo que piense que la mejor forma de reencontrarse con vosotros sea cuando la sorprendáis haciendo magia por las mañanas. Supongo que quiere hacer las cosas bien y de manera formal.

-Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda. ¿Y mi queso?- intervino Plag

-Entonces, ¿cuando la veré?- volvió a cuestionar el modelo ignorando al kwami.

-Hoy mismo- respondió Karen con una sonrisa- Hoy iréis a Tirna, la capital, donde está la sede del Alto Mando la cual visitareis y después iréis a verla a su taller. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

-¿No podemos ir a verla primero?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Ojalá- replicó ella- pero tenéis que hacer unos trámites, y ella al igual que yo tiene trabajo. Tranquilo- añadió viendo su expresión- ya veréis lo bien que os lo pasáis.

-¿Tú no vienes?-

-No- contestó ella- será Sage quien os acompañe. La verdad estoy segura de que me perderé algo interesante.

-Eres extraña- comentó él.

-Lo sé, ¿desayunamos?-

La chica comenzó a sacar del armario muchas cosas para el desayuno, bizcochos, galletas, cereales, leche... y las fue poniendo sobre la mesa. Invitó al muchacho a que cogiera lo que quisiera mientras servía el café. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas al azar mientras comían. Adrien encontró en la chica alguien abierto, dispuesto a hablar, aunque en ocasiones se cortaba y se trababa. Karen por su parte le cayó bien el muchacho, encontrando en él a alguien de confianza para su hermana. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que shippeaba a Marinette con él, aunque anteriormente fuera de broma.

Con el tiempo fueron bajando el resto de adolescentes, y se unieron a ellos. Ellos también se habían cambiado de ropa. Nino llevaba su ropa de siempre, sobre la cual se puso una sudadera azul. Alya, por su parte, llevaba unas botas de cordones, unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y un jersey color pastel. Por último Lila llevaba unos botines, una falda oscura sobre unas medias negras, una blusa blanca de flores azules y una chaqueta beis. Karen, lanzando una mirada nerviosa al reloj, consideró que ya era hora de irse.

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo ya me tengo que ir- se disculpó- Sage os está esperando en la biblioteca del primer piso, que está al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Y el señor Agreste y el Maestro Fu?-cuestionó Alya.

-Ya se encargará de ellos Rose. Nos vemos- y se fue.

-Es extraño- comentó Lila

-¿Qué pasa Lila?- preguntó Nino

-¿Soy yo o ayer hablaba de forma muy formal y hoy no?

\- Eso es porque cuando habla con gente de su edad, similar o menor, es más informal. Se lo pregunté antes y me lo aclaró - contestó Adrien- Será mejor que terminéis de desayunar, Sage nos espera.

* * *

Karen se paró en seco en el porche. En lugar de coger un portal directamente, había salido de la casa para poder hablar con su hermana, la cual sobre la barandilla estaba sentada, mientras balanceaba sus piernas.

-Gracias, onee-chan- musitó la más joven- Realmente no me esperaba que me pillase con la guardia baja.

-No he hecho nada para que me agradezcas. Simplemente he contestado sus preguntas. No creo que sea conveniente seguir ocultándoles cosas.- replicó la mayor- Tienes que contarles tu situación actual. Sage y yo solo les hemos dejado entrever el tema, pero dentro de poco se volverá imperativo que lo conozcan.

-No es tan fácil – dijo con voz apagada – Todo esto es nuevo para ellos, como mínimo estarán tan desorientados como yo hace dos años. Además, ¿qué pueden hacer para ayudarme?

\- Más de lo que te imaginas, hermanita. Tan solo aprende a confiar en ellos. ¿No decías que confiabas en Chat Noir? Puede que para ti fuera lo contrario, pero por lo que he visto Adrien es la máscara y Chat Noir el rostro. Él es capaz de comprender lo que ocurre y se adapta, así que no tengas miedo en confiar en él.

-Tendré que verlo con mis ojos.-respondió Marinette -

-No te pido más. Diviértete. Por mi tienes carta blanca. Hasta luego- añadió despidiéndose.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con...?- no pudo terminar la frase pues la chica ya había desaparecido- Bueno por lo menos trataré de divertirme- dijo para si.

Levantó su mano y en ella apareció un círculo mágico, el cual fue reflejado en el suelo. Ondas de luz fluyeron de él envolviendo su cuerpo. Marinette desapareció sin dejar rastro de su paso por el pórtico.

* * *

Adrien miró el reloj, descubriendo que eran las 10:30. Hacía una hora y media, más o menos, que se había levantado, pero tenía la sensación de que se había despertado hace 5 minutos. Observó que sus amigos ya habían terminado de desayunar, así que instó a sus amigos a ver a Sage. Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al recibidor, donde estaban las escaleras. Antes de subir, no pudo evitar mirar a la puerta, como si algo lo llamase, sin embargo con una sacudida de cabeza se deshizo de ese pensamiento y comenzó a subir.

La biblioteca, a diferencia del salón, tenía un ambiente de trabajo, y contaba con un mayor número de estanterías atestadas de libros. Sage estaba junto a la ventana, leyendo lo que parecía una carta, que tan pronto llegaron los muchachos, dobló cuidadosamente y guardó. El muchacho vestía de una forma extraña. Llevaba unas botas negras militares, unos pantalones de color oscuro, una túnica corta de color azul con adornos plateados en los bordes, la cual se ceñía en un cito con alforjas, bajo la que llevaba una prenda blanca de mangas anchas, y en las manos unos mitones.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó a modo de saludo. Los muchachos asintieron.- Bueno, comenzaremos yendo a El Alto Mando. Allí solucionaremos unos trámites para justificar vuestra presencia.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros el señor Agreste y el Maestro Fu?- cuestionó Nino

-El Maestro esta mañana insistió en ir a ver a mi padre, así que ambos han ido a encontrarse con él. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuando veremos a Marinette?- preguntó Tikki.

-Después de los tramites que haremos, iremos a verla. Solo esperad un poco más.- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa. La kwami le devolvió el gesto.- Bueno, es mejor que os agarréis el estómago – un círculo mágico se formó en el suelo- Esto os puede marear.

La luz del círculo mágico los cegó y cuando volvieron a ver se encontraban en un claustro muy bien cuidado. Las nauseas les atacaron, comenzando a luchar por mantenerse en pie, sin embargo tras lo que pudo ser un minuto se desvanecieron, como si nunca las hubieran tenido. Apoyado en una columna estaba un muchacho castaño, de ojos verdosos, que los miraba con una expresión divertida, junto a él una chica albina de ojos celestes se acercaba rápidamente para recibirles.

-Sage, creí que llegarías en media hora. No tendrías que haber usado un portal, no están acostumbrados, además si abusas de tu rango por aparecerte aquí con ellos meterás en problemas a Mari.- regañó la chica mirando un poco preocupada alrededor.

-Tranquila Mimi. El poder hacerlo es mi privilegio y placer. Nadie se quejará- replicó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjalo ya, Miranda- dijo el moreno que se había acercado poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica- No va a pasar nada, sino yo me encargo de todo. Ahora aclarado el asunto, ¿me puedes decir que haces con ese grupo extranjero aquí? Mimi, quien por su reacción parece saber algo, no me había dicho nada de su presencia.

Su tono era calmado y relajado. Vestía una camisa remangada unos pantalones negros unos pantalones negros y unas botas con protecciones de metal. Miranda por su parte, llevaba una chaqueta de oficial con adornos rojos sobre una camisa, una falda negra, medias y unas botas como las del chico. Parecían oficiales, aunque el muchacho fuera aparentemente más relajado.

\- Así que la hipótesis de Karen fue correcta. Entonces no necesito explicar mi presencia aquí.- Sage seguía sonriendo cuando se volvió al grupo- Chicos quiero presentaros a Henry y Miranda. Henry es el representante en el Alto Mando de la provincia del sur, el Ducado de los Proud, mientras que Miranda es la representante de Tirna. Ambos son compañeros de armas de Marinette, la cual tiene de función en esta organización la de consejera y embajadora.- aclaró de forma que Mimi frunció el ceño. El mayor todavía sonriente se volvió a la pareja- Mimi, Henry os presento a Adrien, Nino, Alya, Lila y los kwamis Tikki y Plag- señalando a cada uno.

Henry asintió a modo de entendimiento, mientras la albina miró con recelo al rubio. Ella habló en un idioma que no comprendieron a Sage, quien tras una carcajada respondió en el mismo lenguaje haciendo que la chica respirara aliviada. Miranda, tras ese breve intercambio de palabras les indicó con un gesto que la siguieran.

Los llevaron hasta una sala de trabajo, donde les hicieron rellenar unos formularios con información personal y les hicieron una foto. Al terminar Mimi agrupó todos los papeles y los dejó ordenados sobre la mesa.

-Solo me queda tramitarlos y todo estará en orden. Supongo que ahora iréis a ver a Mari.- comentaba la chica alegremente- Entonces nos veremos en un rato. Al fin y al cabo también vivo allí. Por cierto tal vez deberías iniciarlos en defensa- esta vez se dirigió a Sage- Solo por precaución.

-No te preocupes, son más de lo que aparentan- aseguró el pelinegro- Henry, ¿hay alguna noticia?

-Todo tranquilo, no habrá problemas.

-Eso espero.-siguió Mimi- El festival de invierno es un evento muy importante.

\- Por esa razón no pasará nada- afirmó el moreno- ¿7?

-7- repitió el mayor- Nos vemos.

El grupo se marchó dejando a la pareja sola en la sala. Salieron del edificio (el cual se parecía demasiado a un monasterio gótico) terminando en una plaza muy señorial. Había bastante gente con vestimentas muy distintas yendo de un lado a otro. Sage a paso seguro guió a los adolescentes por en medio de aquel gentío hasta una calle igual de animada. Por los laterales las tiendas y los puestos ambulantes vendían y llamaban a la clientela, la cual se agolpaba en torno a ellos. Los franceses se miraron entre si sin comprender de donde había salido tanta gente.

-Sage, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- inquirió Alya mirando a todas partes.

-Hoy es día de zoco. Si esto os parece multitud, no puedo esperar a veros en el festival.-rió entre dientes.

Torcieron a una calle menos bulliciosa donde no había tenderetes solo tiendas. Llegaron a un local elegante donde vendían ropa con cierta clase, desde abrigos a vestidos, pasando por trajes, yukatas y kimonos, e incluso ropa informal. Fue una llamada de atención de Nino lo que hizo a Adrien fijarse en el nombre de la tienda. El letrero simulaba la forma de un rollo de pergamino extendido, y en él ponía _Miraculous_ en cursiva, siendo la "o" una mariquita y el punto de la "i" una huella de gato. (Piensen en el logotipo de la serie) Adrien quiso preguntar a Sage, pero el muchacho ya estaba entrando en la tienda.

Dentro había una señora vestida de forma elegante en un traje rosa pastel con un sombrerito del mismo color. Hablaba con alguien a quien no podía ver la cara pues estaba en medio la señora. Se pararon nada más entrar escuchando el final de la conversación.

-... es maravilloso querida, tu diseño era justo lo que quería, en serio te lo agradezco.- decía la señora.

-No es nada señora Gaitán, al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo y vocación- respondió la otra. Su vos se le hizo conocida al modelo pero no supo identificarla.

-Trabajo y vocación, lo que eres es un genio. ¿Qué harás al final? Sé que esto te encanta pero...

-Todavía no hay nada decidido, y no ardo en deseos de tomar ese testigo. Estoy feliz con lo que hago ahora, así que tampoco voy pensando en ello. Simplemente lo pospongo.

-Ciertamente contigo la influencia y el prestigio de los Cheng llegará lejos. Realmente eres digna hija de Lady Cheng. No importan los años que pasen ella era una autentica joya. Todavía no me explico como acabó con Adrien Suetonio, sin embargo eres clavada a tu madre Marinette.

Ante esta últimas palabras se sobresaltaron y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-Es un honor recibir tales halagos de usted. Espero que la próxima vez que necesite algo vuelva a contar con una servidora- dijo tratando de terminar la conversación.

-Por supuesto querida. Hasta la próxima vez- la señora Gaitán se despidió y salió de la tienda con una gran bolsa, dejando a los adolescentes ver a la chica.

Marinette no parecía haber cambiado. Sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, un poco más maduros. Su cabello, que antes llevaba recogido, ahora caía suelto sobre sus hombros, pero permanecía con la misma longitud que antaño. Llevaba unos zapatos de uniforme negros, unos calcetines altos y una falda guerrera del mismo color. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas francesas bajo un jersey azul marino. En el cuello había atada una cinta del mismo color que el jersey, al igual que otra que sujetaba el pelo a modo de diadema. El aura que desprendía era de calma, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Sage se adelantó para pararse junto a ella.

-Pensaba que nunca se iría- comentó burlón. Ella le dió un golpe en el brazo a modo de juego, antes de dirigir su atención a sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos a Rems. Sé que...- Marinette no pudo terminar la frase porque todos se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-Bienvenida Marinette- dijeron en un murmullo Nino, Alya, Lila y Tikki.

-Bienvenida, mi señora- susurró Adrien por su parte.

-Ya he vuelto, chicos- respondió entre sorprendida y enternecida la que en su tiempo fue LadyBug.

 **Notas finales:**

 **No hay nada más que añadir, solo que por fin Marinette se une de manera oficial a la historia. Con respecto al retraso, me justifico diciendo que trato de hacer los capítulos más largos, por ende también tardo más en escribirlos. Dudas sobre el capítulo se me pueden escribir por los comentarios, las cuales trataré de resolver por privado. De no tener cuenta en fanficition, entonces haré la aclaración en el diálogo inicial. Sin más dilación me despido.**

 **Meredy.**


	7. Marinette Cheng

**Mimi y Meredy están tomando un té teniendo una tranquila conversación en el salón de la casa de Marinette (en Rems).**

 **Mimi: (De repente) Meredy ¿Por qué no salgo más?**

 **Meredy: Porque eres un personaje secundario. Da gracias a que seas mencionada.**

 **Mimi: Eso es cruel de tu parte.**

 **Marinette:(Apareciendo) Tiene razón.**

 **Meredy: Se ve que has leído el capítulo, Marinette. ¿Qué tal? No me puedes decir que no te diviertes. Hasta sentí pena por Adrien. Incluso lo de Chat Noir lo tenías planeado.**

 **Marinette: Puede ser. No me creo que realmente me hicieras hacer eso. (se sonroja). Cambiando de tema ¿cómo van los planos?**

 **Meredy: Con retraso, pero ya tengo lo justo. ¿Algo que queráis comentar?**

 **Mimi: El agradecimiento a todos los lectores en especial a aquellos que siguen la historia, dan favorito o escriben reviews...**

 **Marinette: Como serían TsukimeMio, Terie, Milanh y Nekoyoyiminichibi. Al fin y al cabo es la única forma que tiene esta m+++++ de escritora de saber qué opinan sus lectores.**

 **Meredy: También reitero en el hecho de que Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece, tengo una vida y mi inspiración es como el viento algunas veces viene y otras se va, además de que me estoy acostumbrando a escribir capítulo más largos (este tiene 4123 palabras), por tanto tardo más en escribirlos. Por último animo a que enviéis reviews, tanto si tenéis alguna duda como si queréis hacer alguna crítica o simplemente comentar el capítulo. Como ya dijo Marinette es la única forma de saber que piensan, y así ir mejorando. Sin querer aburrir más, doy inicio al capítulo. _It's show time._**

* * *

-Chicos, me estáis ahogando- se quejó Marinette tratando de respirar.

Los jóvenes la liberaron de su abrazo, todavía emocionados por su encuentro. En cierto modo creían que la chica era un espejismo que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer. Alya, Lila y Tikki eran incapaces de aguantar sus lágrimas, mientras que Nino hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Adrien, en cambio, miraba a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en que ese había sido el momento que por tan largos dos años había esperado. Marinette por su parte se veía visiblemente nerviosa, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Adrien, la desvió incómoda.

-Adrien, siento lo de esta mañana. Me pillaste de sorpresa y actué por reflejo ocultándome.- se disculpó tratando de romper el hielo.

-No te preocupes.-tranquilizó él, queriendo hacer más cómoda a la muchacha- Sabes, me gustaría escuchar que has estado haciendo estos dos años sin nosotros. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que contar.

-Por supuesto- contestó ella- Yo también quiero saber cómo han sido vuestros últimos dos años Vamos a arriba. Allí nos pondremos cómodos y podremos hablar con calma.

Se acercó a la puerta para poner el cartel de cerrado y dirigiéndose al fondo, junto a los vestuarios, tocó una pared que comenzó emitir unas ondas de luz cuyo origen era su mano, y con un gesto les indicó que pasaran.

-¿Qué es eso Marinette?- preguntó curiosa Alya- ¿Por qué no vamos por la puerta?- señalando una pequeña puerta al otro extremo de la pared del fondo.

-Es una barrera que solo los que vivimos aquí podemos atravesar y que lleva al vestíbulo de la casa, sin embargo si mantengo la mano así podéis pasar. Esa puerta solo lleva al almacén- explicó ella con soltura.

Fueron pasando de uno en uno, siendo Marinette la última. Al otro lado de la pared había un pequeño recibidor, que contaba con una cómoda con un espejo, una lámpara y un cuadro y al fondo una puerta, junto a la que había unas cristaleras translúcidas que dejaban pasar la luz, el cajón de un buzón y una alfombrilla. A su izquierda una escalera de caracol ascendía al piso de arriba. Con un gesto, la pelinegra les indicó que la siguieran y subió las escaleras. Tras llegar al primer piso abrió una puerta e ingresaron en el salón. A mano izquierda había otra puerta, frente a la cual había una gran mesa y sillas. Al fondo tras un gran sofá había grandes cristaleras por las que se colaba la luz del día. Delante del sofá había una mesilla y a su derecha un sillón. En la pared que restaba había una gran librería, y en medio, sobre una alfombra un par de puf con una mesilla auxiliar.

Marinette les invitó a sentarse, mientras desapareció por la otra puerta, que resultó ser la cocina, entrando más tarde con unas bebidas y unos bocadillos. Con solo verlos a los chicos les gruñó el estómago. La Cheng no pudo evitar reírse.

-Suponía que no comeríais antes de venir, así que los preparé esta mañana.- comentó sentándose con ellos. Decidieron servirse antes de empezar a hablar.

-Gracias, Marinette- agradeció Adrien- Cuando quieras.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella- Aunque tampoco es demasiado lo que tengo que contar.

"Como ya sabéis hace dos años un hechizo me trajo aquí. Nada más llegar me desmayé y al despertar estaba muy asustada y desorientada. Tikki no estaba por ninguna parte y no sabía qué hacer. No sé que hubiera hecho de estar sola, pero a mi junto a mí encontré a una chica que me estaba velando. Ella era mi hermana Karen, quien notando mi presencia me había encontrado y me había llevado a su casa. Cuando se percató de que ya no estaba dormida me obligó a comer, y mientras lo hacía llamó a otra persona para que se presentara. Él fue mi hermano Sage. Juntos trataron de explicarme donde estaba y quien creían que era, pero yo estaba demasiado confundida para realmente darle crédito a sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando apareció Adrien Suetonio, es decir mi padre. Él me contó su historia y la de mi madre, lo que había ocurrido conmigo cuando era pequeña y el por qué estaba allí ahora. Yo me negaba a creerle, pues de hacerlo sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Sin embargo él no me dejó esa opción. Al ver mi negativa se acercó a la librería y sacó dos libros. Me dio uno, un libro de poesía, y me pidió que leyera dos estrofas. Al principio todavía confusa las leí como si fueran lo más sencillo del mundo, sin embargo, al darme el segundo libro me di cuenta de sus intenciones. El segundo libro, a diferencia del primero, estaba en francés. Incluso la línea de mis pensamientos estaban ya con ese primer idioma, que tan perfectamente había leído y recitado. Había redescubierto mi lengua nativa, el ánima."

Marinette hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su bebida. Se notaba en el aire que contar eso no era fácil para ella. Adrien quería decirle que parara, que no era necesario que siguiera contando, pero en el fondo sabía que, si de verdad amaba a esa chica, debía escucharla hasta el final, pues de no hacerlo, seguiría enamorado eternamente de una ilusión, un recuerdo de dos años atrás.

"A partir de ese momento comencé a plantearme mis opciones. La primera era sencilla, pedirle a alguno de mis nuevos hermanos que me enviara de vuelta a París y olvidarme de todo el asuntó. La segunda era quedarme. A simple vista debió serme fácil elegir, pero tras lo del ánima, cualquier opción de marcharme había quedado descartada. Me habían demostrado que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era, y que solo lo descubriría si me quedaba en Rems. De esa forma pasé de ser Marinette Dupain-Cheng a ser Marinette Cheng."

-Sobre lo del apellido...-interrumpió Nino.

-Eso es porque Sabine, quien era una vieja amiga de nuestra madre, es la última descendiente de una rama de nuestra familia que se marchó de Rems hace unas generaciones- explicó Sage.

Marinette solo se limitó a esperar a que la duda se resolviera antes de proseguir.

"Tras tomar mi decisión comencé a educarme en mi recién descubierta magia y en defensa personal, sobre todo en las artes marciales, además de estudiar sobre distintos temas como la historia de Rems y ser una ávida lectora para comprender su cultura. Como ya era mayor para ir a la Academia, Karen me enseñó todos los fundamentos mágicos y Sage me presentó a una chica que me ayudaría con las artes marciales. Ella se llamaba Miranda, Mimi para abreviar, y por aquel entonces formaba parte del equipo médico que dirigía mi hermano. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigas, y en más o menos un mes me puse a su altura en las artes marciales, gracias a mi experiencia como LadyBug. Por otra parte, en el mismo tiempo había dominado la magia elemental, estando preparada para especializarme."

-Realmente, fuiste capaz de hacer todo eso porque te dedicaste exclusivamente a ello, como si de un curso intensivo se tratara. A un ritmo normal se tardan varios años en alcanzar ese nivel, yendo paso por paso.- apuntó Sage antes de ser fulminado con la mirada de su hermana.

"El problema de especializarse es que tienes que elegir un arma que sea compatible con tu magia y un campo en la hechicería en el que profundizar. El tema del arma tenía claro que quería algo parecido a un yoyó. Sin embargo lo más parecido que hay en este mundo son las cuchillas dirigidas o los péndulos de cristal. Los primeros tenían muchas utilidades, pero la mayoría estaban enfocadas a matar, los segundos solo se empleaban para predicciones y localizaciones, de forma que me decanté por las primeras. Pensaba que, al fin y al cabo, Chat Noir tenía el cataclysm y no lo usaba para matar, sino que se podía emplear de otra forma. Así fue como adquirí el arma Santa que perteneció a mi madre, _Étoile Filante_ (estrella fugaz)."

Por primera vez todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que habían estado hablando y escuchando ánima desde que llegaron, no tardando en aparecer los intercambios de miradas nerviosas entre los jóvenes. Marinette ante su reacción pareció entender lo que pasaba y frunció el ceño.

-No me digas que no les has dicho que tienen un hechizo de traducción encima.- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo, no te lo digo. En mi defensa diré que ha sido Rose- aclaró el mayor- Tranquilos, esto no es como lo de Mari, así que no tenéis que preocuparos.- con esto suspiraron tranquilos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es un Arma Santa?- preguntó Lila, pues ella había escuchado de una Sábana Santa, pero nunca de un Arma Santa.

-Un arma santa es un arma forjada por la líder de las sacerdotisas, que contiene oraciones de protección además de hechizos de todo tipo entre otras cosas. Puede cambiar de apariencia, dependiendo de la necesidad momentánea del dueño, pero solo en su forma básica se la puede sacar todo su potencial. Por otra parte este tipo de arma al ser tan personalizada solo reacciona ante una determinada firma mágica, así que se podría decir que soy una afortunada de que me reconociera, sobre todo ahora que son extremadamente raras desde que no quedan sacerdotisas para forjarlas.

-¿Y cómo es que no quedan sacerdotisas?- cuestionó Alya. Vio como Marinette iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida por su hermano.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema. Además os recomiendo que no volváis a preguntar sobre eso. Es un tabú en Rems.- cortó Sage empleando un tono bastante duro. Mari miró de forma indescriptible al muchacho antes de continuar

"Cuando comencé a especializarme en magia de viento y agua (mis puntos fuertes a causa de mi aura, además de que abarcan varias materias como medicina, ataque, defensa, transfiguración, etc), Mimi me invitó a formar parte de la Alianza Shadow Star, para que fuera adquiriendo experiencia en el empleo de mis habilidades en casos prácticos y además conociera a más gente como su líder Henry, los hermanos Alan y Lana y James. Aunque eramos pocos y no tuviéramos muchas misiones nos lo pasábamos bien. Precisamente en una de esas misiones conocí a Rose."

Adrien se aguantó las ganas de preguntar.

"Ella era la encargada de conseguir nuevas adquisiciones para la Biblioteca, de modo que tenía que viajar por todo Rems a distintas subastas, a pequeñas librerías o a entrevistas, teniendo en ocasiones que ir a otro mundo para conseguir un ejemplar de un libro que la Biblioteca todavía no tuviera. Como esto a veces era peligroso, se nos contrataba para ser su escolta, de forma que así conocí a la madre de Adrien, siendo ella quien me alentó a cumplir mi sueño como diseñadora.

Al cabo de 8 meses de llegar aquí fui capaz de lanzar mi propia marca de ropa y abrir una tienda en Tirna. Sin embargo, todo ello coincidió con la disolución de Shadow Star. Mimi y Henry pasaron a formar parte del Alto Mando, mientras que Lana permaneció en el equipo médico y Alan y James comenzaron estudios superiores para ser profesores de la Academia. A mi por otra parte me ofrecieron ser embajadora del Alto Mando, los cual acepté con la condición de que pudiera seguir adelante con mi marca de ropa. Mimi y yo decidimos ir a vivir juntas, justo encima de la tienda, ayudándome cuando pudiera, al igual que Rose que le venía mejor vivir aquí en lugar de en las dependencias de las Biblioteca. A partir de entonces no hay mucho más que contar.

Adrien frunció el ceño decepcionado. No es que no hubiera contado nada nuevo ni interesante, es que de alguna forma sentía que no le cuadraba algo. Alya también pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué te llaman la doncella de los Cheng?- preguntó ella, haciendo referencia en que no había hablado sobre su posición a causa de la familia Cheng.

Marinette por un segundo pareció desconcertada con esa pregunta, como si un se la hubiera esperado, antes de fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

-Es un apodo que me dieron cuando estaba en el gremio, puesto que es muy raro que alguien, más o menos, noble ingrese en uno.

-¿Entonces eres una noble?- cuestionó Lila, la cual se había fijado en que la chica tenía una postura muy cuidada y una forma de hablar bastante controlada, como si midiera cada palabra que decía incluso su tono y entonación.

-Solo de nombre, realmente no quiero tener nada que ver con los asuntos políticos de los Cheng, precisamente al aceptar el puesto de embajadora buscaba esa independencia.

Ella hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebido. Tikki que hasta entonces no había hablado se acercó a su portadora y se acomodó en su falda. Marinette sonrió con dulzura a su kwami.

-Todavía sigues portando los pendientes- comentaba el kwami rojo- ¿Volverás a transformarte en LadyBug?

Marinette apretó los labios como si aquel fuera un asunto delicado, y apartó momentáneamente su mirada de Tikki.

-Tikki, me temo que no será posible. Mi magia, ahora que ha despertado, es posible que sea incompatible con la magia de los pendientes. De ser así, transformarme tendría graves consecuencias para ambas, pudiendo incluso destruir los pendientes, despareciendo tú en el acto.

-Sin embargo, todavía llevas los pendientes, y yo estoy aquí- replicó ella.

-Porque funcionan como un interruptor, emiten solo una señal cuando se ponen o se quitan, mientras tanto nada. No merece la pena el riesgo, sobre todo ahora que no hay que purificar akumas.

Tikki calló. Sabía que su portadora tenía razón. Una vez oyó a su madre, cuando le iban a entregar el miraculous de Chat Noir que debía sellar su magia, aunque fuera temporal. Ella en su momento no entendió aquellas palabras, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. Fue una medida de seguridad.

El ambiente se había tensado más de lo planeado, y Sage comenzó a preocuparse.

-"Esto tendría que ser un feliz reencuentro no un velatorio"- pensaba mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

Por suerte para todos Nino pareció reaccionar.

-Bueno ya dejémonos de asuntos deprimentes. Lo importante es que Marinette esté bien. Por cierto, llevo un rato queriéndotelo preguntar. ¿De qué va eso del festival de invierno?

A Marinette se le iluminó la cara.

-Bueno, es un festival anual que se hace sobre el solsticio de invierno, en el cual ponen muchos puestos de artículos navideños, como un mercado de Navidad, de comida también, las cafeterías hacen ofertas, se decoran, y además se pone alumbrado a las calles, en la plazas se instalan pistas de hielo o escenarios donde se hacen actuaciones y a las doce, tras el toque de las campanas, se lanzan los fuegos artificiales. Estoy segura de que os lo pasaréis genial. Pero lo primero es los primero, necesitáis algo de ropa para ir, y yo os puedo ayudar con ello.

-¿Has dicho ropa?- preguntó Lila cuyos ojos brillaban de la emoción- ¿La vas a hacer tu?

-Por supuesto. Precisamente hoy veníais para que os tomara las medidas. ¿Es que no les has dicho nada, Sage?

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa- se encogió de hombros el susodicho, antes de clavar su mirada en la chica- Otra cosa, ¿terminaste mi capa?

-Sabes que si, sube en un momento, antes de que empiece a tomar medidas, para probártela.

El ambiente se había tensado demasiado entre los hermanos. Era evidente que Sage solo buscaba hablar un momento a solas con su hermana. Marinette se levantó y con un gesto le indicó a su hermano que subiera tras ella. Nada más cerrar la puerta Adrien se dirigió de forma brusca hacia los kwamis.

-Tikki, Plag, ¿podéis salir por la ventana ir al piso de arriba y escuchar que dicen? Tengo la sensación de que nos ocultan algo. Plag si lo haces te doy el camenbert que llevo encima.

Tikki pareció dudar, pero Plag tan pronto oyó nombrar su queso salió disparado para cumplir el acuerdo, arrastrando a su compañera. Por suerte para ellos, los hermanos estaban hablando cerca de la ventana, así que pudieron escucharlos fácilmente.

* * *

-¿Por qué no les has dicho nada, Mari? Ellos podrían...-decía Sage

-Ellos nada. No tienen nada que ver con esto y no necesitan saber nada- cortó ella.

-Puede que para el festival no, pero cuando sea tu cumpleaños, notarán que algo pasa-

-Les he contado lo suficiente para que no sospechen nada. Mientras nadie abra la boca más de lo necesario no se enterarán de nada.

-Pero la gente habla- cuestionó el chico- No puedes pretender mantenerlos siempre ignorantes.

-Puede ser, sin embargo ya habré hecho el tiempo necesario para que cuando se den cuenta de lo que está pasando estén muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?

Tras esa pregunta hubo un par de minutos de silencio donde se imaginaban a los hermanos en una especie de guerra de miradas.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablar, Sage. Karen, papá, tu, e incluso mamá por traerme aquí, habéis provocado esto. Habéis hecho que cargue con todo lo que vosotros durante años evitasteis, así que ahora no me vengas con querer ayudarme, el hecho de que sea la Doncella de los Cheng es culpa vuestra. Yo nunca pedí ser la heredera de la familia. Ni siquiera sabía de vuestra existencia hace dos años. Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa te a ti mismo, si quieres ayudar no hagas más daño. ¿Acaso no es el rezo de vosotros, los médicos?

Tikki decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. La voz de Marinette había sido dura y llena de dolor, mostrando en ese intercambio de palabras con su hermano todo lo que a ellos les había ocultado. Sin querer escuchar más cogió a Plag de la cola y lo arrastró de vuelta al salón. Notó a todas las miradas en ella pero tan solo comentó que por la noche les contaría que había oído.

* * *

Sage apareció un par de minutos después como si no hubiera discutido con su hermana, portando un paquete donde supusieron que estaba la capa que mencionaron.

-Marinette ha dicho que subas tu primero, Nino, para tomar tus medidas.- comentó este mientras se sentaba con ellos.

Nino se vio ligeramente sorprendido. No se había planteado ser el primero, pues del grupo se podría decir que con él era con quien menos estrecha era la relación, a pesar de que se conocían desde pequeños. Todavía sin creérselo se levantó y se marchó al piso de arriba. Se fijó en que las escaleras seguían, pero otra cosa llamó rápidamente su atención.

El taller que debía ser tan grande como el salón era una una estancia ante todo funcional. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por estanterías y cómodas rebosantes de todo tipo de telas, encajes botones, cintas, hilos... había varios maniquíes, algunos con trajes medio hacer o acabados y otros sin nada. También había repartidos algunos taburetes altos, supuso que para trabajar en ajustes y detalles. Al fondo, junto a la ventana había tres máquinas de coser cada una con su silla, una amplia mesa de trabajo, un diván y una estantería con libros de diseño.

Marinette estaba sentada en el diván, con un blog de dibujo buscando algo, cuando se percató de la presencia del chico y le invitó a acercarse con un gesto.

-Bueno Nino, esto es sencillo, simplemente te voy a tomar medidas, y me dices que te parece el diseño que he pensado para ti.- dijo ella alegremente mientras cogía una cinta métrica. Nino se limitó a asentir mientras la chica le tomaba medidas de manera rápida y precisa sin apenas tocarle con una habilidad propia de la práctica.

-Marinette- se decidió a hablar el chico- No he podido evitar notar que hay cierta tensión con tu hermano. ¿Ha pasado algo?¿Podemos ayudarte de cualquier forma?

Esa última pregunta estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la calma ante él. Se tuvo que recordar tres veces en su mente que no se trataba de Sage, que no sabía nada, para así poder responder le de forma adecuada.

-No es nada de lo que te debas preocupar. Simplemente tenemos algunos desacuerdos en algunos temas y cuando los rozamos, digamos que volvemos el ambiente muy tenso. Y lo de Tikki, te agradezco que intervinieras, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.- ella respiró hondo antes de sonreír le-¿Y qué tal te va con Alya?

-Bien supongo- dijo un poco nervioso- Al fin y al cabo estamos juntos por tu culpa.

-Lo reconozco. Pero hay que admitir que hacéis una buena pareja. Ya está- anotó en un papel la medidas- ¿Que te parece este estilo _Bussiness Casual_? Por supuesto la camisa por fuera.-mostrando le su blog.

-Creo que es perfecto. ¿a quién le digo que suba?

-A Adrien.-respondió antes de añadir para sí- Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

Nino se marchó y al cabo de unos minutos Adrien llegó al taller. Como Nino se quedó unos momentos embelesado observando la estancia. Marinette sin embargo parecía absorta mirando algo en su libreta, de modo que tuvo que ser Adrien quien llamara su atención.

-Ah, ya estás aquí- dijo de un modo casual- Como le comenté a Nino esto es sencillo, te voy a tomar medidas y después te comento el diseño. ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sin embargo Adrien no era como Nino, así que era consciente de cada roce, cada toque que la chica sin querer hacía. La chica estaba muy cerca, en ocasiones rozando su nariz con su cuerpo, haciendo de todo una lenta tortura, por contener sus instintos felinos (de Chat Noir vamos).

Marinette en cambio estaba disfrutando la situación. Ralentizaba sus movimientos notando los nervios del muchacho, y se acercaba más de lo normal solo para ver su reacción. En cierto modo se alegraba de haber sido capaz de tener tal control sobre sus emociones, pues ahora que él era consciente de ella, podía de esa forma devolvérselas todas juntas. (Si Marinette se nos ha vuelto un poco retorcida, pero pensad que es la actitud de LadyBug hacia Chat Noir)

-No te has sorprendido de ver que yo era Chat Noir- comentó tratando de librar la tensión del ambiente. Marinette que ya había terminado de tomar medidas se puso a su altura, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de Adrien.

-Tú tampoco te has sorprendido al saber que yo era LadyBug.

-El Maestro Fu me lo contó. ¿Y tú cómo lo supiste?

-Tu madre me ha contado algunas anécdotas sobre ti. Encajabas en personalidad y aspecto.

De repente un maullido rompió su conversación. Marinette con una sonrisa se separó del chico y se dirigió a una de las cómodas de la pared, donde un gato negro miraba directamente al modelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el gato saltó sobre el hombro de la chica y se restregó contra su barbilla a modo de saludo, causándole cosquillas a Marinette. Adrien habría jurado que el gato le miró con superioridad, como si fuera un gusano.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Chat Noir? Te he estado buscando- dijo cariñosamente la chica mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja, antes de volverse a Adrien, mostrándole un diseño al que asintió- Pues ya hemos terminado. Diles a Alya y a Lila que suban, por favor.

Adrien salió de la habitación maldiciendo a cierto gato, todavía con los vellos de punta por lo que había pasado, sin saber que en el taller Marinette había cogido un cojín, se lo había puesto en su boca y estaba chillando contra él, roja de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Por fortuna para Marinette fue capaz de tranquilizarse antes de que sus amigas llegaran. De forma que cuando llegaron pudo medirlas y hablar normalmente con ellas sin delatarse.

-¿Qué preferís? ¿Un kimono corto o un vestido a capas de invierno?- preguntó mostrando sus diseños tras tomar y apuntar sus medidas- Yo llevaré un kimono corto.

-Yo prefiero un vestido de invierno- Dijo Lila señalando un vestido de un rojo apagado de manga francesa con cintura ajustada, y una chaqueta de un blanco roto, de la misma manga, con volantes.

-¿Tiene que ser vestido? Prefiero esto- señaló Alya a una blusa cruzada verde- Aunque con algo más debajo no iría mal.

-Por supuesto que puedes. Tal vez con unos pantalones oscuros quede bien- respondió la chica apuntando- Bueno, pasado mañana es el festival, ¿queréis que busquemos los complementos mañana?

-Dalo por hecho Marinette- confirmaron las dos.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo. Ya lo veis, aunque en apariencia es más como LadyBug, Marinette, en el fondo, sigue siendo Marinette. En cambio Adrien que ha estado enamorado siempre de una ilusión, ahora se encuentra a una chica que incluso supera sus propias expectativas, pues el solo había conocido a LadyBug y ahora está conociendo a Marinette. Como dicen en Swort Art Online "si me enamoro de la faceta de una persona, y descubro otra nueva, tengo la posibilidad de volverme a enamorar de esa persona". Puede que no fuera así, pero ese era el mensaje. Eso sí, de ahí a estar celoso de un gato... debo decirlo, que bajo ha caído Adrien. Ni siquiera se fijó en que le puso el nombre de su alterego. No sé si gustará mi pobre intento de Adrinette, pero tengo pensadas mejores escenas donde os juro que hasta a mi me está matando el hipe.**

 **Para la imagen del kimono de Marinette :**

 **. /-2EwayNfvAzY/UQTCl7kXccI/AAAAAAAAMS0/WOZOENiID0I/s1600/33106515+Dancing+Kimono+Girl+**

 **El de Lila:**

 **.es/SGFM/dctm/MEDIA03/201607/21/00141572301806_1_**

 **Y la chaqueta:**

 **.**

 **Y la blusa de Alya:**

 **.**

 **Sin más que añadir hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Meredy**


	8. El camino a seguir

**Ok, ya sé que he tardado mucho en subir, pero realmente he estado muy liada. Es más, todavía lo sigo estando. Estimo que con mucha suerte podré subir para Navidad el siguiente capítulo, aunque si por un casual para esa fecha me retraso, hasta principios de enero (5, 6, 7) no podría subir nada, por la simple razón de que no tendré Internet. Disculpen las molestias.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Deidydbz, Terie y Mikan2005 por sus reviews, además de todos los lectores que siguen la historia, le han dado a favorito o simplemente, como yo misma hago en demasiadas ocasiones, la leen. También invito a comentar el capítulo, sus opiniones son lo único que me transmiten qué impresiones dejo en los lectores.**

 **Este capítulo cuenta con 3,317 palabras, por tanto por fin he rebasado la barrera de las 20,000. Os agradezco el apoyo que hasta ahora me habéis dado. Nunca imagine cuando lo comencé que todavía seguiría publicando.**

 **Por último, o eso creo (porque son las 2 de la mañana y estoy muerta de sueño, de ahí la falta de diálogo), Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenece. Sin nada más que añadir...**

 _ **It's show time**_

* * *

Era tarde aquella noche cuando se reunieron en la habitación de las chicas. Aunque el cansancio les hacía mella en sus cuerpos y mentes sabían que era necesario reunirse, sobre todo cuando al parecer el Maestro Fu y Gabriel Agreste habían quedado fuera de juego.

Tras la visita a Marinette, Sage los había levado por todo Tirna, mostrándoles lugares increíbles que hacían merecer a dicha ciudad el título de capital de Rems. Decir que era enorme era quedarse corto, pues realmente no se esperaron la vista que contemplaron desde lo alto de la torre de una basílica. Tirna, descubrieron, era una ciudad marítima que se expandía alrededor de una bahía en forma de media luna. En un de los cabos una fortaleza se alzaba orgullosa y solitaria, rodada de bosque, mientras que en el otro se, donde estaban, se ubicaba el corazón de la ciudad. Pese a la magnitud del lugar, que podría concebirse como una metrópolis, no se observaba un mundo futurista, sino un lugar donde en cada acción había un toque de magia.

Cuando el sol comenzó a declinar Sage los llevó de nuevo a la sede del Alto Mando, donde los transportó a su casa. Según les explicó, pese a que todos los habitantes en Rens tuvieran talento para la magia, pocos decidían realmente potenciarlo, de forma que un portal, que es un hechizo de nivel avanzado no se puede hacer en público como si nada, sino que se tienen que encontrar con espacios más privados. Aparecieron en el salón, esta vez más cómodamente que antes, comieron algo ligero y Sage se retiró a su cuarto alegando que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar. Lila interesada le preguntó si podían acompañarle, y el aceptó con la condición de que no se metieran en líos.

La habitación era más o menos como la de los chicos, aunque un poco más cuadrada. Las camas puestas en paralelo, una junto a la ventana y otra antes del pequeño armario, eran un poco más anchas, tenían como los chicos una cómoda, junto a la puerta, un escritorio y una silla frente a otra ventana, pero también tenían una librería y un tocador.

Se acomodaron en las dos camas, mientras los kwamis se posaron en la mesilla de noche. Adrien era el más ansioso de todos. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de sus momentos a solas con la joven Cheng, ni la conversación previa que habían tenido con ella en el salón. Estaba claro que algo no cuadraba, y Tikki confirmó sus sospechas.

-Cuando nos acercamos a la ventana-comenzó a contar- les escuchamos discutir. Parecía que a Marinette no le había gustado que Sage mencionara algo, que según su respuesta dejó claro que nos quería mantener al margen. Por lo que oímos tenía que ver con ese título, el de Doncella de los Cheng, pues le recriminó que era culpa de sus hermanos y padre el hecho de que lo tenga que portar. Tal vez esto nos supere.

Las últimas palabras hicieron al grupo reflexionar sobre el asunto. Por mucho que quisieran ayudar, mientras no supieran el origen del problema no podían hacer nada. Aquello ya no era su bien conocido París, sino un mundo cuyas reglas no conocían. Debían actuar con precaución. Pero esto hacía que se abriera un nuevo interrogante. ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? Hasta entonces había sido encontrar a Marinette, el cual ya habían cumplido. Pero, ¿ahora qué? Incluso si la nueva meta era ayudar a Marinette aunque ella no quisiera su ayuda, ¿qué harían después? Marinette parecía que que tenía ya en Rems su vida, no necesitaba ser devuelta a París, no les necesitaba a ellos.

Las dudas sobre el futuro no paraban de resonar en sus mentes, sin embargo, fue Lila la primera en disiparlas.

-A mi me da igual cual sea el problema, Marinette necesita nuestra ayuda, y no pienso negársela. De no ser por ella yo no estaría aquí, rodeada de amigos, siendo yo misma, sino que seguiría mintiendo, estafando a la gente con una falsa personalidad para llamar la atención. Ella en su momento me tendió una mano sin pedírselo, y pienso hacer lo mismo.

Sus palabras destilaban decisión y seguridad en su creencia, infundando de valor al resto. Lila ciertamente ya no era aquella chica que fue poseída por un akuma, era una valiosa amiga y aliada suya, digna de un miraculous. Alya sonrió.

-Es verdad- decía ella- Marinette siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros. Sería una vergüenza no ayudarla cuando obviamente lo necesita. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería entonces? Ya que estamos en este lío, lleguemos al fondo del asunto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras, chicas- afirmó Nino- Tenemos que ayudar a nuestra amiga, sino estos dos años de búsqueda habrán sido en vano. ¿Qué dices Adrien?

Todos miraron a Adrien quien había permanecido en silencio. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si no les hubiera escuchado, pero todos sabían que era el que más atento había estado a la conversación.

\- No puedo dejar las cosas simplemente así. Puede que Marinette no quiera que interfiramos, pero el mismo hecho de que hoy estemos aquí indica que somos necesarios y estamos más metidos en este lío del que imaginamos. Sino, ¿por qué simplemente no nos ha mandado devuelta a París después de hablar con ella? Podría haberse ahorrado todo el tema de la ropa y del festival. No, algo debe impedírselo, y vamos a aprovecharnos de ello.

* * *

Sage al otro lado de la puerta sonrió. Acababa de confirmar que podía confiar en ellos. Le había costado horrores convencer a su hermana de que el grupo permaneciera hasta su cumpleaños, la noche en la que llegaron, pero por el simple hecho de que terminara accediendo, volvió a tener esperanza. Todavía era posible, a pesar de todos los errores de la familia que ella tuviera elección en su futuro, sin embargo todo dependería de ellos. No podía dar nada por seguro, sobre todo antes de que todos los actores se unieran a la obra y se desvelara la autentica trama.

Pese a todo, más tranquilo se marchó a su cuarto dejando a los chicos a solas con su reunión. Tal vez también era hora de que se replanteara varias cosas, entre ellas su propio futuro.

* * *

Por la mañana, el pelinegro llamó a sus puertas para que se levantaran. Cuándo bajaron a desayunar se les veía más animados que el día anterior. Vestían ropas similares, aunque en esta ocasión Lila llevaba pantalones en lugar de falda, y Sage vestía en lugar de una túnica, una camisa blanca. Este cambio en la parte superior de su vestimenta le llamó la atención al grupo.

-Sage, ¿y esa camisa?-preguntó Lila un poco sonrojada. No en vano parecía un Apolo de cuerpo esculpido en mármol y cabello de ébano. (^o^). Realmente era capaz de competir como modelo con Adrien.

-Es por el uniforme,pero me gusta más vestir como ayer, es más cómodo y práctico, y perfecto para trabajo de campo. Sin embargo, cuando tengo que trabajar o tengo negocios de por medio, es más conveniente llevar esto.- aclaró el muchacho restándole importancia, y dirigiendose a las chicas- Marinette vendrá a buscaros esta tarde.- finalmente añadió- ¿Estáis listos para salir?

-Por supuesto tío- afirmó Nino con entusiasmo, siendo respaldado por el resto quienes se limitaron a asentir.

Sage sonrió conforme. Abrió la palma de su mano y la dejó enfrentada a la puerta. Casi al instante brilló con una luz tenue, y un círculo mágico se reflejó sobre la entrada durante un momento.

-Listo, he pensado que tal vez esto no os maree, pues en teoría es como atravesar una puerta normal. No creo que sea conveniente que nada más llegar al Hospital tengáis que ingresar.- comento divertido- Tal vez deberíais de aprender magia, así comprenderíais un poco mejor el tema.

-¿Es que tu no lo comprendes del todo?- preguntó Alya notando se leve desliz.

-No es mi campo de estudio. Soy médico, no investigador, solo soy un usuario de este elemento.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No crees, no sé, que es un poco peligroso?- cuestionó un poco dubitativa Lila.

-Tan peligroso como lo puede ser usar un coche, un móvil, leer un libro o simplemente hablar.-ante sus miradas de duda añadió- No necesitas ser mecánico para conducir. No necesitas ser un ingeniero para emplear un móvil, y por supuesto no necesitas saber hacer un libro para leerlo o conocer todos los mecanismos que conforman una lengua para hablarla. Pues para los que empleamos y estudiamos la magia es lo mismo, no tenemos porqué comprender la totalidad del funcionamiento de algunos hechizos para efectuarlos de forma segura. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Adrien había permanecido en silencio tratando de identifica algo de interés en las palabras de Sage. Le había llamado la atención su sugerencia de aprender magia. Tal vez fuera interesante aceptarla. Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi ni se percató de que habían atravesado la puerta y ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Hubiera jurado que era la fortaleza que vieron el día anterior. Por lo menos rodeada de árboles estaba. Nino debió pensar lo mismo porque preguntó:

-Hey, ¿no es esta la fortaleza que vimos ayer desde la torre de Tirna?-

-Sí.-confirmó- Esta fortaleza es el Hospital y la Biblioteca, siendo el ala oeste del primero y el este para el segundo. Os voy a dejar que voy a llegar tarde. Solo una cosa más; no os metáis en líos, no quiero problemas. Explorad todo lo que queráis sin molestar. Hasta luego- y se fue.

* * *

Entonces comenzaron a organizarse. Alya y Nino decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores, donde había señalizadas varias rutas a seguir. Lila se marchó a la Biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre la cultura de Rems, alegando que podría serles de utilidad. Por su parte el rubio se encontró vagando sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras caminaba, el modelo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de forma que el tiempo pasaba sin que él se percatara. Una música suave, que inundó el ambiente, lo terminó sacando de su burbuja. Se trataba de un violín, que tocaba una canción alegre y animada. Esto extrañó al muchacho. Se suponía que estaba en el ala del Hospital, así que ¿por qué alguien estaba tocando un violín? Todavía curioso, siguió el sonido hasta que llegó a la habitación de donde provenía.

En la sala había una niña pequeña, de cabello oscuro y revuelto, que estaba sentada en la que suponía que era su cama. En frente de ella, de pie, como si estuviera en un concierto, un muchacho de su edad, castaño y de finos rasgos, tocaba el instrumento de cuerda frotada. Tan concentrado estaba, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y la embriaguez de la canción había provocado que ninguno de los dos notara la presencia de Adrien.

Terminó de tocar, haciendo que la niña comenzara a aplaudir. Los ojos celestes del músico se encontraron con los del modelo, sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

-Parece que he tenido más público del que tenía pensado. Espero que a ti también te haya gustado.

-Sí, eres un buen músico. Sin embargo no entiendo mucho de violín- respondió Adrien con educación.

-¿Tú también eres músico?¿Qué es lo que tocas?¿Podrías tocar algo? Por favor, por favor, por favor- pidió la niña

-Bueno, yo toco el piano...

-Por favor, por favor, toca Twinkle Twinkle Little Star- rogó ella.

El castaño con un gesto señaló un piano en la esquina de la habitación. Adrien, sabiendo que no podía negarse, se acercó al instrumento y se sentó en la banqueta. La niña, se levantó de su cama, y tambaleante, se acercó al rubio ayudada por el violinista y se sentó a su lado. Adrien le sonrió antes de comenzar, a la pequeña, quien cuando comenzó el chico a tocar, empezó a cantar:

Twinkle twinkle little star, (Brilla, Brilla pequeña estrella)

How i wonder what you are, (Cómo me pregunto qué eres)

Up above the world so high, (Por encima del mundo, tan alto)

Like a diamond in the sky, (Como un diamante en el cielo)

Twinkle twinkle little star, (Brilla, Brilla pequeña estrella)

How i wonder what you are, (Cómo me pregunto qué eres)

Twinkle twinkle little star, (Brilla, Brilla pequeña estrella)

How i wonder what you are, (Cómo me pregunto qué eres)

Up above the world so high, (Por encima del mundo, tan alto)

Like a diamond in the sky, (Como un diamante en el cielo)

Twinkle twinkle little star, (Brilla, Brilla pequeña estrella)

How i wonder what you are, (Cómo me pregunto qué eres)

* * *

Terminó de tocar y la niña se volvió hacia él.

-Eres muy bueno, muchas gracias por tocarla.

-Ha sido un placer

-Creo que es hora de que descanses- intervino el castaño.

Con cuidado, cogió a la niña en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Cuando la hubo arropado bien, le hizo una seña a Adrien para que le siguiera.

-Hasta pronto señor pianista- se despidió la niña antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo comenzaron a hablar los dos chicos.

-Muchas gracias, llevaba tiempo sin verla tan animada. Supongo que esa era una canción que simplemente no podía tocar.- dijo el ojiceleste.

-¿Te dedicas a hacer músico-terapia?- preguntó curioso Adrien.

-Más o menos. Digamos que es un hobby que tengo. Por cierto, soy Patrick, es un placer.

-Yo Adrien, supongo que estoy aquí por casualidad-

-No creo en cosas como los encuentros fortuitos, sin embargo también sería absurdo afirmar que esto estaba predestinado. Dejémoslo en que nos hemos conocido por un cúmulo de circunstancias que han desembocado a esta situación, Adrien. ¿Podrías contarme cómo has terminado en este mundo?

-Eres extraño Patrick. Se podría decir que estaba buscando a una amiga. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que no soy de aquí?

-Digamos que percibo un gran potencial mágico sin desarrollar, hecho que si fueras de Rems casi sería considerado un sacrilegio por malgastarlo.- tras una pausa- Con que una amiga, eh. ¿Cómo se llama? Lo mismo la conozco.

-Bueno ya me encontrado con ella. Es Marinette Cheng. ¿La conoces?

La expresión de Patrick pasó de ser risueña a sorprendida. Antes de hablar silbó entre dientes.

-No hay persona en Rems que no sepa quien es La Doncella de los Cheng, pero sí, diría que somos amigos. Hemos trabajado en varias ocasiones juntos. Aunque realmente no se me pasó por la cabeza que ella era la amiga que buscabas.

-Es complicado.- rió a modo de respuesta el rubio- Por cierto – su aire pasó a ser más serio- ¿Sabes si tiene algún problema? Es que la he visto un poco angustiada- dijo mientras se inventaba lo último para darle más énfasis al asunto.

Patrick permaneció unos momentos mirando fijamente a Adrien. Sabía que había mentido sobre la angustia de la Cheng. Marinette no dejaría que sus emociones afloraran de esa forma, llegando a preocupar a gente que no sabía del tema. Sin embargo era capaz de ver que Adrien estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Estaba claro que no sabía nada, así que decidió darle algunas pistas.

-Ser la heredera de los Cheng debe ser estresante, sobre todo cuando el Consejo de Nobles está dividido. Yo también estoy en una situación similar.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez debas hablar con ella. Aunque mejor no lo hagas en el festival de mañana. Para una ocasión que tiene de olvidarse de sus preocupaciones no es cuestión de comenzar a tocar un tema delicado.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo Patrick, lo tendré en cuenta.

-No tienes por qué darlas. Ya nos veremos, Adrien- se desidió antes de irse.

-Sabe más de lo que dice- dijo Plag saliendo de la sudadera de Adrien-¿En serio crees que podemos fiarnos de lo que ha dicho?

-No podemos tomarlo como verdad absoluta, pero es quien más pistas nos ha dado- respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a ascender por las escaleras llegando al final de las mismas.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta que las bloqueaba descubrió lo que debía ser la terraza del Hospital. En ella había un jardín lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles, donde pequeños caminos de piedra marcaban los senderos, junto a los cuales había algunos bancos.

Adrien miraba a todas partes tratando de grabar en su mente lo que veía. Aquello no se parecía a los frondosos bosques de Rems, sino que más bien era un pedacito de un jardín celestial, idílico por donde quiera que se mirase. Caminó un rato, abstrayéndose en su belleza, hasta que finalmente notó que no estaba solo.

En un banco orientado al mar, estaba sentada una chica que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su cabello era castaño, cortado de forma que le rozaba los hombros y tenía algunos mechones trenzados. Sus ojos eran de un verde azulado, y su piel era realmente pálida. Parecía que en cualquier momento un solo de viento se la llevaría. Debía tener más o menos la edad de Karen.

Se acercó poco a poco a la muchacha, movido por la curiosidad que su presencia en aquel lugar despertaba.

-Hola- saludó Adrien, haciendo que ella se girase hacia él.

-Buenos días- respondió antes de corregirse- Mejor dicho buenas tardes, es casi la hora de comer. ¿Qué trae a un muchacho como tú querer hacer compañía a esta pobre chica?

-Simplemente admirar las vistas- improvisó- Por cierto soy Adrien.

-Un placer Adrien. Mi nombre es Kris. Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí Adrien?

-¿Explorar?- respondió ya un poco dudoso.

-Eso está mejor. Por lo menos si mientes, ten la desfachatez de hacerlo bien. Eres tal y como Marinette me dijo que eras.- rió ella.

-¿Conoces a Marinette?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Por supuesto, antes de ingresar en el Hospital fui su mentora, su maestra si lo prefieres. Ella es como una hermana pequeña para mi- afirmó con una sonrisa, antes de que se desvaneciera- sin embargo, me hubiera gustado seguir ayudándola y apoyándola, aunque a menos que me den el alta no podré hacer nada.

-¿Por qué estas aquí Kris?

-Hace unos meses sufrí una herida de un arma envenenada. Pese a que sobreviví al veneno, sus efectos afectaron a mi sistema nervioso, de forma que aquí estoy, haciendo rehabilitación para recuperarme.-dijo sumiendo a Adrien en sus pensamientos, de los cuales salió tras un rato.

-Sé que es repentino, pero dado que fuiste la mentora de Marinette, ¿aceptarías ser la mía?

Ella se mostró visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Creo que Sage sería mejor mentor para ti que una servidora, sobre todo estando incapacitada. Solo podría enseñarte por mis palabras, no podría hacerte demostraciones.

-No es necesario, con tus palabras me bastan. Además, si permanezco bajo el ala de Sage, estoy seguro de que no podré ayudar a Marinette.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que conmigo podrás?- cuestionó ella.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene los límites que sobre él pesan- concluyó el muchacho.

* * *

Cuando cayó la tarde Marinette recogió a las chicas para ir de compras, mientras que Nino y Adrien se quedaron con Sage, quien ya había terminado su turno de trabajo.

-Bueno, ¿qué queréis hacer? Todavía queda tiempo antes de volver a la mansión- preguntó el pelinegro animado.

-Pues no sé- comentó Nino- ¿Tú que dices Adrien?

-Por qué no vamos a una armería, hay algo que quiero conseguir-

Sage les llevó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pensando que dicha petición surgía de su curiosidad. Él mismo era un cliente habitual, así que si a alguno le interesaba algo posiblemente le ofrecieran un buen precio por ello. Al llegar observó como el modelo comenzó a examinar las distintas armas del arsenal, bajo la atenta mirada del dueño que vigilaba el lugar. Finalmente, le preguntó al Cheng si podía conseguirle el arma que había escogido. Se trataba de un bõ de ébano. Sage no sabía por qué se extrañaba, al fin y al cabo esa era el arma de Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bõ: es un bastón de 1,80, aunque en este caso tendrá la misma función que el bastón de Chat Noir (extenderse o encogerse lo que el dueño desee) además de la capacidad de conducir la magia (como una varita gigante).**

 **Por si acaso ya aclaro, Adrien se dá cuenta de que aunque Sage puede ser un aliado importante, por lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, en la casa de Marinette, que él tiene las manos atadas, y por tanto tiene ciertos límites a la hora de actuar, como bien le comenta a Kris, de quien por sus palabras deduce que ella no tiene dichos límites (dejando como tema aparte su discapacidad temporal). Espero que esto evite algunos líos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Meredy**


	9. El Festival de Invierno

**Hola a to... (Disparan a Meredy a escasos centímetros de la cara. Hace el intento de recomponerse)**

 **Ok, ya sé que llevo meses desaparecida...( le lanzan una silla la cual esquiva por poco) pero verdaderamente no he encontrado momento para ponerme a continuar.**

 _ **Público-**_ ** _¡Mentirosa, mentirosa! ¡Dijiste que para Diciembre, a más tardar Enero tendríamos nuevo capítulo!_**

 **Es verdad que lo dije, y juro por las bragas de Mafalda (** _esto es serio_ **) que escribí la may... (cae un martillo de una tonelada al lado) digo, un tercio del capítulo entonces . El problema surgió con los exámenes de Enero, que causaron que me pasara todas las Navidades estudiando, entre fiesta y fiesta, y que no terminé hasta Febrero. Para entonces, entre las nuevas clases y el millar de proyectos y trabajos que me mandaron, solo pude avanzar un poquito, otro tercio más o menos. No ha sido hasta hace un par de días que terminé (** _para bien o para mal_ **) que pude retomar el fanfic que llevaba mínimo dos meses sin mirar, razón por la cual me lo he tenido que releer para pulir algunos detalles de los que no me acordaba muy bien.**

 **Ahora expuestas mis razones (** _o excusas como prefiráis llamarlas_ **) os digo que va a ser la última vez que prometo una fecha aproximada para la siguiente actualización, porque me parece muy hipócrita de mi parte prometer que tendré el siguiente capítulo para finales de mes para terminar publicándolo dos o tres meses después. Así que me disculpo por este retraso y pido, por favor que seáis pacientes para el siguiente (** _aunque más de lo que habéis sido hasta ahora es dificil_ **).**

 **Agradezco los review de** **TsukihimePrincess, Terie y Milanh (** _creo que no se me pasa ninguno_ **) y os animo a comentar a seguir la historia o simplemente a continuar leyendo. En las notas finales os dejo una sorpresita.**

 _ **Miraculous LadyBug**_ **no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera ya habrían sacado, de una vez (** _o tal vez no_ **) la segunda temporada. Si de algo me han servido estos meses es para reflexionar sobre el desarrollo y desenlace que deseo escribir, espero que el proceso de este humilde fanfic os guste. Sin nada más que añadir,** _ **It's show time.**_

* * *

Todavía era temprano la mañana del festival cuando Adrien se marchó con Sage al hospital. La noche anterior le había preguntado si podía llevarle, a lo cual el muchacho afirmativamente sin hacer más preguntas. A aquella hora todavía persistía la bruma del alba, de modo que la humedad era mayor y el frío más intenso. Se despidieron en el vestíbulo, antes de que el rubio marchara hacia la terraza. El camino fue más silencioso que la última vez. Él supuso que la mayoría de los pacientes todavía estarían dormidos. Tal vez Kris no estaba aun despierta, pensaba. Pero toda duda huyó cuando la encontró esperándolo en la terraza.

-Buenos días. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- saludó Adrien.

-Buenos días. No, hacer nada que estoy aquí. ¿Empezamos?- dijo ella alegremente. El chico asintió- Bien. Lo primero que quiero es que me muestres lo que sabes hacer. Obviamente sé que en el ámbito de la magia todavía no tienes nada de experiencia, pero en el físico es otra historia. Marinette me ha contado de sus aventuras como superheroína en París en las cuales como ChatNoir la acompañabas. Usabas un Bö, ¿no?

-Así es, aunque más bien era un bastón extensible. Aparte de que en ocasiones lo empleaba a modo de espada, debido a que como civil practicaba esgrima. Tengo una maestría.

Kris permaneció pensativa unos momentos.

-Esto puede ser un problema. Por un lado eso quiere decir que sabes empuñar un arma adecuadamente (además del bastón) y dominas con cierto nivel sus movimientos y desplazamientos. Sin embargo en una batalla/pelea real hay mayor dinamismo en el ritmo de combate. No puedes ser limitado con las reglas de la esgrima deportiva.

-Ya. Los akumatizados normalmente no tendían a jugar limpio. Normalmente mezclaba mis habilidades, para ser imprevisible.

-De acuerdo- cogió un cuaderno y dibujó unas figuras en él- me gustaría que memorizaras estas posturas y practícalas unas veces para que tu cuerpo las recuerde. Si tras un ataque tomas la conveniente, te facilitará la defensa de un posible contraataque.

Adrien estudió los dibujos atentamente. Si bien no eran una obra de arte, servían para su función. Tras practicar las posturas un par de veces, Kris generó con su magia unas esferas de luz, e indicó a su pupilo que probara a practicar con ellas como objeto en movimiento. Como ChatNoir había tenido que aprender por su cuenta y como Adrien era visto como una afición para mantenerse saludable, así que tener un instructor, que pese a sus limitaciones, lo tomara realmente en serio y lo guiara era un cambio agradable.

Tras el entrenamiento físico procedieron con la magia. Como el chico no tenía una base previa en la que basarse, Kris decidió usar el mismo procedimiento que se empleó con Marinette en su momento. Magia por medio de su arma. No era el más convencional, pues normalmente los estudiantes de la academia (por ejemplo) practicaban magia antes de escoger su arma, sin embargo al ser el caso contrario la maestra lo consideró oportuno. Por una parte estaba el inconveniente de que hasta que no la manejara, sería estrictamente necesaria su arma para hacer cualquier tipo de magia, sin embargo al tener un catalizador para formular los hechizos de forma más rápida, su poder se liberaría con mayor facilidad.

No habían terminado cuando Sage apareció y comenzó a observar el entrenamiento. El Cheng, de alguna forma, cuando miraba a Adrien, recordaba a su hermana cuando llegó dos años atrás. Seguramente era lo mismo para Kris, de otra forma no hubiera aceptado ser su tutora. Al fin y al cabo el fuego que brillaba en los ojos del chico era el mismo que el que tenía su hermana. Hace dos años. Sage comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez volvería a ver ese brillo en sus ojos azules.

La clase se dió por terminada y mientras Adrien se lo agradecía a Kris, el otro frunció el ceño.

-¿No se te olvida algo Kris?- cuestionó Sage.

-¿A qué te refieres Sage?- inquirió confusa al tiempo que preocupada.

-Bueno, le has enseñado magia de armas, por tanto necesita su arma en mano para efectuarla. ¿Planeas que se pasee con un bastón de metro ochenta por ahí como si nada?

-Mierda. Es verdad. Se me había olvidado.- y girándose a Adrien – Disculpa, pero antes de irte tienes que aprender una cosa más. Tienes que aprender a guardar tu arma.

Adrien la miró dudoso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Coge tu bö con las dos manos y cierra los ojos.-comenzó a explicar Sage- No te ofendas Kris pero yo lo hago más a menudo que tú- la chica solo se encogió de hombros mientras el rubio obedecía- Bien ahora trata de captar el núcleo mágico del bastón, su fuente de poder propia. Una vez lo hayas hecho sincroniza su onda con la tuya, hasta que lo sientas como una parte de tu ser. Por último sin dejar de tomarlo, piensa en que su peso se desvanece, pero que todavía está contigo.

El chico siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. El bö desapareció y él abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Por reflejo se miró la muñeca donde había una pequeña marca, similar a una quemadura, con forma de pata de gato.

-Eso es la prueba de que tienes tu arma contigo, todos tienen una, más grande, más pequeña, oculta en su propias cicatrices o marcas de rango, etcétera. Para usar tu bastón solo tienes que pensar en él y hacer como si los sostuvieras en tus manos. Normalmente se suele pensar en un movimiento para invocar las armas, movimientos que usualmente con las manos vacías no harías.

Adrien asintió y probó un par de veces ha hacerlo. Para su sorpresa era algo sencillamente natural.

-Bueno, si el señor Cheng no tiene nada más que añadir, me gustaría concluir ya la clase. Llevamos horas aquí, es la hora de comer y como me retrase mucho en volver a mi cuarto se van a enfadar conmigo.

Llevaron a Kris a su cuarto y se despidieron de ella. Mientras salían de la fortaleza, los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre los distintos tipos de magia. Adrien preguntaba con interés pero el mayor muchas veces le decía que se lo tomara con calma, pues algunas cosas llevan tiempo. A la salida se encontraron con Patrick, quien solo saludó de pasada antes de perderse dentro del edificio.

-¿Os conocéis? - cuestionó Sage. Su tono había cambiado.

-Sí, el otro día nos encontramos por casualidad y nos pusimos a hablar. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque las casualidades no existen en este mundo.-concluyó tajante.

Sage acabó la conversación sin darle a Adrien explicación alguna. Un par de veces intentó preguntar qué pasaba, pero el simplemente le dijo que prefería no hablar del tema.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión y, tras comer, apareció Marinette con una serie de paquetes.

-Estos son para vosotros chicos, vuestros trajes.- explicó ella- Lila y Alya se vendrán conmigo a mi casa para arreglarse. Pasaros sobre las ocho a recogernos.

-Espera Mari. ¿Ya os vais? Pero si acabas de llegar. Son solo las tres y veinte- dijo Sage.

-Mira, te quiero mucho Sage, querido hermano, pero una chica tarda tiempo en prepararse, así que multiplica ese tiempo por tres. Piensa un poco antes de decir nada. Te recomiendo que ciertas cosas, como estas, no las preguntes. Si no nunca conseguirás novia.- concluyó antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

-Hasta luego, chicos- se despidieron Alya, Lila y Tikki antes de seguir a la Doncella de los Cheng.

* * *

Era poco antes de las ocho cuando los tres muchachos, ya vestidos y arreglados, se reunieron en el vestibulo de la mansión. Sobre las camisas y chaquetas se acomodaron oscuros abrigos que habían sido preparados para la ocasión, cortesía de Sage, antes de partir hacia la ciudad.

Como la primera vez, el portal los transportó a la sede del Alto Mando. Rapidamente, y sin entretenerse, salieron por una puerta lateral a una calle secundaria. Desde allí el barullo y la agitación del ambiente del festival era palpable. Los chicos procedieron a cerrarse los abrigos y fueron a buscar a las chicas. En aquel momento comenzó a nevar suavemente.

Los parisinos se sorprendieron por el gran cambio que las calles de Tirna habían sufrido. Numerosos puestos, a los laterales de la calzada vendían gran variedad de artículos, mientras que la gente se movía de un lugar a otro. Por las plazas las multitudes se juntaban para disfrutar de los espectáculos que en ellas se ofrecían. Incluso en las esquinas pequeñas agrupaciones, como tunas, interpretaban de un modo más discreto, atrayendo la atención de cuantos pasaran a su lado Las farolas por otro lado, estaban apagadas y la iluminación la hacían los cientos y miles de farolillos que colgaban sobre cuerdas, las cuales atravesaban las calles por encima de sus cabezas. Los balcones, antes desnudos, habían sido decorados con telas, escudos y banderas. Simplemente impresionante.

Sage prácticamente se vio obligado a arrastrar a los dos jóvenes que, con razón, habían sido atrapados por el encanto del Festival de Invierno. Tuvieron que callejear un poco, pues la calzada principal estaba abarrotada de gente, para llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa de Marinette. Llamaron y no tardaron en responder.

Las chicas vestidas para la ocasión salieron de la casa. Lila llevaba un vestido rojo apagado de manga francesa y cintura ajustada, una chaqueta de un blanco roto con volantes, bajo un abrigo color rojo, con unos calcetines altos negros y unas botas altas de color marrón oscuro. Además se había trenzado el pelo. Alya lucía una blusa verde cruzada, de mangas largas y anchas, un pañuelo distintos patrones pero misma paleta de color, unos pantalones oscuros con unas botas bajas y un abrigo color crema. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Por último Marinette vestía un kimono corto azul noche de flores blancas y plateadas, cuyo obi era era plateado. Complementaba con calcetines negros altos unos botines planos negros. Llevaba un recogido bajo y decoraba su pelo con un adorno plateado de flores.

Adrien y Nino simplemente se quedaron sin palabras. Todos juntos marcharon por el festival, tratando de hablar entre ellos por encima del barullo. Fueron formando parejas, para facilitar la conversación entre ellos, siguiendo a Marinette y a Sage, quienes los guiaban para ir a cenar algo. Adrien trataba de hablar con Marinette, cuando se fijó en un puesto de comida oriental donde vendían mochis. Su profesor de chino le había hablado sobre ellos, a pesar de ser japoneses, pero nunca tuvo ocasión de probarlos. La chica se percató de a donde había dirigido su atención Adrien, así que con una sonrisa, le cogió de la manga y lo guió al puesto. El rubio quiso detenerla, pero sin preguntarle siquiera ya había comprado un mochi para cada uno. Por desgracia el capricho les había costado perder al resto del grupo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó a la Cheng.

-Se supone que tienes dieciocho, ¿no? -replicó restándole importancia- No te preocupes, ya nos encontraremos con ellos, si no en un rato, cuando nos recojamos, además mientras estés conmigo no te vas a perder.

-Tienes razón -acordó con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con el resto..._

-Hey, ¿dónde está Adrien?- cuestionó Nino mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues ahora que lo dices...-comentó Alya. Plag y Tikki que estaban de "cita romántica" en el bolso de Alya salieron para enterarse mejor de la situación.

-Tranquilos, mientras esté con mi hermana estará bien -dijo Sage, antes de añadir en un susurró para si mismo- o eso espero.

Lila, que había sido capaz de oír eso último, lo miró confusa.

-Hola chicos- saludó Miranda acercándose a ellos- ¿Disfrutando del festival?

La albina vestía un abrigo de color oscuro, que como estaba cerrado no dejaba ver su conjunto, solo el filo de una falda blanca, medias megras y botines claros. Junto a ella la acompañaba el chico que conocieron en la sede del Alto Mando, Henry, que vestía un traje oscuro bajo una capa castellana de broches de plata. (*a)

-No nos podemos quejar- respondió sonriendo Sage- Veo que a vosotros ya se os a pegado el ambiente.- agegó haciendo reir a la albina.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Mari?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Bueno... digamos que la perdimos, a ella y a Adrien- contestó Nino, lo cual hizo el el otro frunciera el ceño.

-No hay que preocuparse, los dos son mayorcitos- trató de tranquilizar Alya al notar su expresión.

-Ya lo sé, es que... da igual, no es nada- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí Henry? Si no recuerdo mal en la reunión de anteayer te encargaron el tema de la seguridad- cuestionó Sage.

-En principio no hay problema, mis funciones se limitaban a la organización, pero tal vez no sea mala idea que me pase por la base para comprobar que todo va bien.- razonó antes de sonreír- Nos vemos luego.- acto seguido corrió y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Qué extraño...- comentó Mimi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confuso Sage.

-Tú no lo conoces tan bien como Mari y yo, pero en los festivales de este último año, si podía de escapaba de sus obligaciones, era impensable que se pasara durante el festival por la sede para ver como marchaba todo- explicó ella- Aunque tal vez, después del incidente del anterior, sobretodo estando él a cargo de la seguridad de este, lo más probable sea que quiera evitar un suicidio profesional.

-Comprendo.- y añadió el azabache- Viendo que te has quedado sin pareja, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Lila había dejado de escuchar la conversación. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizás fuera por encontrarse en medio de una ruidosa multitud en un lugar que a penas conocía. Quizás simplemente se sentía incómoda. No queriendo fastidiar al resto, decidió no comentar nada, porque posiblemente, se decía, solo era impresión suya.

* * *

 _Con Adrien y Marinette..._

Tras comerse sus mochis, fueron viendo varios puestos, comprando comida en algunos y solo mirando en otros. Debido a la cantidad de gente, para el desconcierto de Adrien, Marinette tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, para que no se separaran. De esa forma hablando y riendo, recorrieron todo el festival. Terminaron alejándose del epicentro hasta acabar en un parque que se asomaba sobre el acantilado que limitaba el puerto.

La iluminación de las farolas, la nieve cayendo y el silencio que lo envolvía, le otorgaba un aire misterioso y solitario. El rubio no pudo evitar mirar nervioso a la chica.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-En un rato comenzarán a lanzar fuegos artificiales desde el mar. La mayoría de la gente sube a la muralla o se agrupa en el mirador que hay en su base para verlos, por lo que es raro que alguien baje la Cuesta de Gracia (que para subirla gracia ninguna) para disfrutarlos aquí. Personalmente creo que es el mejor sitio para hacerlo, ¿no crees?- explicó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla.

-¿Cómo lo hacen para lanzarlos desde el mar? Desde un barco por el material pirotécnico es peligroso.-continuó tratando de evitar lo que sería un silencio incómodo, mientras se posicionaba junto a ella.

-En realidad, podrían lanzarlos perfectamente desde un barco, al fin y al cabo así lo hacían en París desde el Sena, recordemos cuando akumatizaron a Rose. Sin embargo aquí lo que hacen es crear islas artificiales para que tengan unas bases estables de lanzamiento.- y tras una pausa añadió- Está un poco oscuro, ¿por qué no me enseñas cuánto has aprendido haciendo un poco de luz?- al verlo sorprendido continuó- ¿En serio creías que no me percataría de Kris te ha tomado de aprendiz? Puede que me iniciaran Mimi y Karen a este mundo, pero Kris ha sido en todos los sentidos mi maestra.

-Bueno, pensé que sería interesante aprender un poco de magia.- dijo esperando que una media verdad la complaciera- Aunque de momento solo puedo hacerlo con mi bö.

-Funcional mas al mismo tiempo poco práctico para la vida cotidiana. Creo acertar al suponer que dicho arma tiene la misma habilidad que tu bastón de Chat Noir, así que no importa que la saques y la dejes a su mínimo tamaño para iluminarnos.-comentó ella.

Adrien un poco nervioso, hizo aparecer su bö en la mano tal y como Sage le había enseñado y concentrándose trató de iluminarlo, uno de los pocos hechizos, que por suerte, Kris le había enseñado. Al principio tenue y más tarde de una intensidad media fue capaz de producir luz. Marinette, como una niña por Navidad, le sonreía mientras se inclinaba hacia él, lo cual provocaba que el rubio se ruborizaba.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Con su leve luz, la nieve cayendo, el silencio que los envolvía, las mejillas sonrojadas ya sean por el frío u otras cosas, Adrien fue repentinamente consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros. Solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios. Marinette, antes atenta a la luz, dirigió su mirada azul hacia la del rubio. Poco a poco se atrevió a acortar la distancia.

Pero antes de ocurrir nada la magia se rompió.

 _(Aquí es donde matan a la autora)_

* * *

Marinette rompió el contacto visual bruscamente, irguiéndose y tensándose al momento, dejando muy confundido a Adrien.

-Adrien, apágalo, por favor- dijo seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso.

-He dicho que lo apagues- replicó rudamente con un tono que no admitía discusión.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía tratando de no cuestionar más a la azabache. Durante unos segundos un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos. Sin previo aviso Marinette pateó a Adrien enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. La nieve amortiguó su caída, pero aun así se quedó un poco aturdido. Pese a la oscuridad, era capaz de ver todo lo que sucedía ante él, por ello fue testigo de algo que nunca olvidaría.

Observó como la chica había retrocedido también antes de que una figura encapuchada atacara en lugar donde se encontraban. El filo de un arma brilló en su mano. Marinette sin perder un segundo asió con fuerza su abanico, que como una sombra cambió a la forma de lo que parecía una punta de flecha gigante y a una velocidad inhumana corrió hacia su oponente. Este trató de defenderse con lo que reconoció como un puñal curvo, pero no sirvió de nada. El silbido de la cuchilla cortando el aire ahogó el grito de terror el encapuchado, antes de que esta le atravesara el corazón. Tan rápido como ingresó en su pecho, Marinette tiró de la cuerda para sacarla y que regresara a sus manos. La persona cayó al suelo cual títere sin hilos.

La azabache se giró hacia el rubio y a paso tranquilo se acercó a él, parándose a un par de metros de donde estaba. Adrien se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo, antes de encontrar sus ojos con los de la chica. La mirada azul que antes le había cautivado, ahora carecía de vida, ahora era la mirada de un muerto.

-Sabes existe un pequeño desfase entre París y Rens- comenzó a decir con voz gélida- Este fenómeno hace que nochebuena coincida con el festival de invierno.- se llevó las manos al cuello y sacó algo que no reconoció- Así que- el primer fuego artificial estalló en el aire- Feliz Navidad, Adrien- la luz dejó ver que la chica estaba llorando- Espero que cuando volváis a París os olvidéis de mi para siempre- concluyó dejando caer frente a él el anillo de plata que años atrás le habían regalado. La nieve amortiguó el sonido de su choque con el suelo.

El chico en shock dirigió su mirada a quien había sido asesinado, entonces visible por la pirotecnia. No esperó reconocer el rostro de Henry, el chico del Alto Mando que junto a la albina los recibió, el compañero de armas de Marinette. Su rostro desfigurado por la muerte, no mostraba ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento, sino una sonrisa arrogante de quien a muerto en el honor de cumplir con sus creencias.

Marinette siguió la mirada del rubio, cambiando su atención al cadáver. Sin previo aviso comenzó a arder y en menos de un parpadeo se extinguió, dejando como único resto del muchacho un montón de cenizas. Una suave brisa sopló y se las llevó en dirección al mar, donde el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales seguía ajeno a lo ocurrido.

-Adiós-

Comenzó a alejarse, sin esperar a que Adrien dijera nada. Para cuando el muchacho quiso seguirla ya era demasiado tarde, no había ni rastro de ella. Solo le restó recoger el anillo y salir de aquel solitario lugar para encontrar cuanto antes a Sage y el resto.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Este capítulo me ha terminado dejando una leve sensación de ansiedad. Si bien he sudado para escribir la última escena, pienso que era estrictamente necesario para el desarrollo lo que en ella ocurre. Tal vez he recurrido de una forma demasiado precipitada a un personaje secundario que literalmente, sin contar este capítulo, solo ha tenido dos intervenciones, hace ya unos cuantos capítulos. También podría haber creado a otro personaje, a un desconocido, pero teniendo en cuenta que de alguna manera Henry estaba implicado con nuestra protagonista, se haría más sencillo de explicar cuando se termine de desvelar lo que sucede.**

 **Con respecto a la geografía y mapa de la ciudad, personalmente desistí, porque era tal el lío de ciudades y ejemplos que estaba buscando para ilustrarlo, que yo misma me perdía, así que decidí dejarme llevar, poner las descripciones los más detalladas que mi capacidad me permitiera en base a mi imaginación y que sea lo que Dios o la suerte quiera (aunque observando lo gafe que puedo llegar a ser...).**

 **Sé perfectamente que más de un lector me querrá matar por la escena del Adrinette. Lleváis nueve capítulos esperando a que ocurra algo y por fin cuando la cosa se pone seria, zas, voy y lo interrumpo, sin embargo me quiero acoger a que en ningún momento, pese a que la historia gira en torno a esta pareja, la califiqué como romance, siendo en su lugar suspense.**

 **Sobre la sorpresa que os hablé en la introducción, os desvelaré un poco de información confidencial. Actualmente quedan 2 capítulos con posibilidad de un epílogo, así que adelanto el título de la siguiente actualización:** _El Cumpleaños de Marinette_ **. Aviso de que NO va a ser un capítulo de relleno, aunque el título diga lo contrario. No desvelo nada más para no hacer (** _más_ **) spoiler.**

 ***a) Quien sea de España y tenga mínimo 16 años conocerá el Gran Prix, con su presentador Ramontxu (Ramón García), quien con su legendaria capa castellana durante años presentó las campanadas en la Primera (RTVE).**

 **Me he llegado a plantear continuar el One-shot de Magi que escribí hace casi un año o empezar un crossover entre Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Harry Potter, aunque primero me gustaría terminar esta historia y no dejarla a medias por otra.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que haya merecido la pena. No sé cuando volveré a subir. Tal vez sea un capítulo u otra historia, quien sabe por donde me me guiará la inspiración (** _que me abandona más de lo que querría admitir_ **). Quizás debería dejar de divagar tanto...**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Meredy.**


End file.
